Miss Cate
by kr3ativ23
Summary: Love is Blind reposted! Catherine meets a Gangster, but when a rival gang tries to kill him and drags Catherine in by utter chance. She sees who he really is... and likes him. But will his past be too much for her and her heart? CatherineOFC Marriage?
1. Love is Blind

Love is blind

Disclaimer: I own Nothing Dang!

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Beginning_

Disclaimer: I own Nothing Dang!

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It all started when I was called to a 419 in the projects right outside the strip, there had always been gangs in Vegas they just weren't popular.  
Well anyway, the victim had been beaten to death, but then I noticed a group of kids late teens early twenties they were watching and observing me.

"Brass who are those kids?"

"KOB*K boys... there a gang" they all had dark purple and black on which was odd choice for gang colors if you ask me, they all had tattoos some more than others.

"KOB*K?" I had never heard of them before, and i knew the majority of gangs.

"Kill or be killed, there a gang of 'vigilantes' so if this guy has a past I have an idea where we should look" Brass said pointing to the group of the thugs.

"Clever name" I mocked though, it really was most gangs were named after her street or ethnicity.

"let's talk to them" most gangs run when police come these guys stuck around "hey fellas" they were very built street tough "do you know him" he said pointing to the body

"no sir... it be ashamed if such an upstanding member of society is killed for no reason but no I haven't seen him before how bout you fellas" they all shook their heads just then a much older more mature looking banger came out he had kob*k written on his jaw line and a dark purple star on his neck and some more arm his arms with dark blonde hair with hints of black he was cute in a bad boy kind of was. He was big and strong his eyes were the lightest blue I had ever seen.

"boys let the police do their jobs" he said his voice was strong and raspy a little quiet nice to listen to might I add. It made him sound very tough, his voice sounded like he had lost his voice and it was just coming back.

"Do you know him" I said

"no ma'am... I thought this was safe neighborhood" he was wearing a black dress shirt he was more clean cut then the other bangers except for his sleeves of tattoos.

"with your kob*k boys on patrol?" I mocked he just smiled.

"why when police only come after the problem I try to make sure that we don't have one... boy believe me having you pigs in my neighborhood doesn't make me feel any safer"

"Or you can't any money with us pigs around right bad for business" I was feeling cocky challenging a harden gang banger. His smile hid his anger not vey well but he didn't look to mad.

"I don't deal" he crossed his arms showing his confidence, meaning he really didn't have any or he hid then good.

"Let's make sure" Brass said as 2 uniforms put the banger against the wall "what's your name?"

"Jay Heldon officer you aint gonna find anything... What's your name?" the officers continued to search finding nothing.

"CSI Catherine Willows, well Jay... who would kill an innocent guy in your neighborhood"

"I don't know but if the guy had enemies, anything is possible Miss cate" Jay said pretending to be clueless another banger came out this guy was huge his hair was wild and he had a crosshair tattooed on his neck

"You need any help?" the big man said but Jay quickly dismissed him.

"no c'mon let's let them finish... Oh Miss Cate try not to stay to long this is a bad neighborhood,"

"it's Catherine, and are you threatening me?"

"of course not Miss Cate I'm just looking for a homie" he flashed a smile, they sat on a stoop watching us work every time I looked out there seemed to be more and more purple shirt guys outside.

Later I went back to the lab to run the victim's fingerprints Nick was already inside working with Warrick I watched them and the screen waiting for a hit and just then...

"their is a hit Patrick Keepsy was in for two counts of rape got out last summer" Grissom said

"Huh... so what does that mean?" I asked

"That means we have to go talk to the kob*k boys again"

"Actually I dropped samples off at DNA" as I walked over to prints "did you get a hit?"

"yea to a Tyler Heldon, one arrest for battery assualt and another for auto theft" I remembered the one banger, Jay Heldon, immediate I called brass and the kid was arrested I say kid because he was only 15 but he was a kob*k boy just by looking at him I could tell he was going to be tough. The streets age kids faster if it doesn't kill the first.


	2. Family History

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the KOB*K.

A/N: Please review i have been working to fix the grammar errors that my computer missed.... so please review!!!

* * *

Chapter 2: Family History

"so Tyler do you know him?" a gave him a picture of the victim he didn't even move "are you a kob k boy?" again nothing so I tried to push his buttons instead trying to get any reaction of him "so Tyler your teachers say you smart why would you join a gang that a one way ticket to failure" he looked up "well I guess you're not that smart then I would tell you have your whole life to decide but you don't if you make it to 19 that would be amazing"

"my brother, Jay is 35 he is a minute man he does the work the police are to scare to do he helps people... I'm not talking anymore I want my brother" I left the interrogation room wit Grissom thinking what the kid had said

"the brother Jay Heldon is his guardian there mom overdosed when Tyler was 2 there trick babies...they have 7 other siblings and all live together"

"Gees" growing up there most have sucked

"I want to see my brother now!" Jay was here with 2 other gangsters he shouted then he saw Grissom and I "where's my brother? My sister called said he was arrested! He's only fifteen"

"he's in the interrogation room" he sounded truly concern about his brother the bangers behind him stared me down the crosshair guy was here and the other was covered with tattoos in every sense of the word right across his neck said kill or be killed. Scars on his face extremely intimidating.

"get him a lawyer it doesn't look good for him we have evidence proving he was the attacker"

"...why do you care so much about a rapist?!" the tattooed one said angrily he stepped closer.

"Because even they have rights too so that means that there past can't determine their fate" Grissom said slighty angry but very stern.

"so what about normal innocent people who haven't one anything like us and you tell me what are fate is?" he stepped closer something about gangs just make me anger the false pride and power they have makes me sick.

"what if he was changed... someone has to stop you and your kob k boys from going around killing people who you think are bad" I said stepped closer Grissom had my back

"old habits die hard... but I see why deal with a repeating rapist when its easier to put an innocent kid in jail you heartless bitch!" he yelled I provoked such a response he came closer and raised his hand I think to hit me but Jay stood in front of me protecting me pushing the man back.

"Target take Drago out of here...back to the block i'll stay" he said calmly but sternly the angry bangers left jay turned and looked at me he was taller then I remembered and smelt nice "are you ok?"

"Yea..." my voice slightly betrayed me, as my adrenaline made me shaky.

"Don't provoke my guy like that because next time I might not be here" his raspy was strangly soothing.

"oh so is that a threat?"

"no miss cate... But Drago is a head case he would fight everyone in here so don't think for a minute he won't beat up a pretty little cop like yourself"

"so you were protecting me" I turned to leave but felt a light tug on my arm Grissom grabbed Jay pushing him against the wall

"Sorry Miss Cate but my brother?"

"it's ok Gil... we have a few questions"

"i'll answer them all of them it'll help my brother"

"Right this way... sit" Jay sat down in the chair.

"When did u join the kob k boys?"

"12ish I think"

"What do you guys do?"

"protect our block.. A lot of what you does" he said leaning over the table I smiled.

"Explain?"

"if we have a problem we fix it" I felt stupid talking about a gang I knew nothing about "listen miss cate I got my GED but I'm not some dumb gang banger I help people I give tem protection so they can walk on the street and not worry about being gun down" he reached across the table touching my arm trying to make me understand.

"wait here i'll be right back" he sounded serious but I had to learn more so I turned to my laptop I went to the web YouTube the first video I'll never forget it started with Jay smiling sinister like he had a zip up hoodie on flashing open showing his toned stomach with some unusual scars he covered is face with a black bandana him and 2 other guys stalked a man the man pleaded for them to leave.

"I'm sorry.. please go... i'll leave" they all pushed him around then started punching him finally the man fell unconscious the other 2 rifled there his pockets pulling bags of drugs out and money out Jay went back to the camera.

"Not on my block"

* * *

so far its the same as the one before but the next chapters are different! This story is going into a different direction and its more my style any whoser!

Please Review!


	3. Head in the Clouds

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

sorry this chapter is short i getting you worked up for the next ones!

* * *

Ch3: Head in the Clouds

There were many videos like that I returned to the interrogation room.

"well Jay I watched some of your videos... Wow" he just smiled

"well miss cate what do you want me to say? You said it yourself your past can't determine your fate but cant it..."

"I don't know what you mean?"

"well i'll probably die young because of what I do become a statistic but will I die because I bang or bang till I die and I have accepted it" I was confused he was too young to think like that "what about you how do you know that you won't walk into a gun battle or something like that at the end of the day we have the same goal"

"oh yea?"

"We just want to go home alive" he was right we all just want to go home at the end "how's this helping my brother?"

"What do you do for punishment?"

"depends the crime? But it is usually the same except crimes against women"

"what do you mean?"

"Public beatings make him rethink what he did"

"what about rape? Do you rape them?"

"oh no... Please Miss Cate I'm straight and those freaks will all burn in hell for what they did I have no need contributing to the fire"

"Then how?"

"I can't just tell you that.. But we don't have a problem like that"

"Now that Mr. Keepsy is dead"

"if I killed him believe me I'd tell you, miss cate I wouldn't waste your time when there are real crimes to solve" that was the end of the conversation

a few days later my mind had been clouded and I was off my game it got so bad Grissom had asked me if I was alright. Simple tasks, and routines I had done hundreds maybe a thousand times I simply forgot how to do. I was making boneheade mistakes, itjust wasn't me.

* * *

head in the clouds possibly???

please review!


	4. Blood

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Get ready this is just one part of my pride and soul so please review!

Enjoy!

--

Ch4: Blood

I left early to the store to pick up a few things and to clear my mind. Jay was constantly calling me with questions, he always called me 'Miss Cate' I wasn't sure if I liked him doing that but I was getting bored redirecting him every time he called.  
"...Miss Cate..." I heard him call with his raspy voice. I turned to his voice he was wearing a white thermal shirt, gray baggy jeans, and had a black flat rim hat on backwards.  
"Hello Jay... It's Catherine"  
"oh I'm sorry Miss Cate... I mean 'Catherine' I like Miss Cate sounds better" I just laughed, I reached for Lindsay's favorite cereal I couldn't reach.  
"Alright Jay, you might as well make yourself useful" I said pointing to cereal.  
"Oh I got you Miss Cate" he said getting the cereal with ease he was at least 6"6' maybe even 6"8'. He walked with me throughout the store; though he was a 'gangster' he was also a gentleman. He was a really nice guy; he helped me carry them to my car.  
"Thank you Jay"  
"No problem Miss Cate" I shot him a look "oh Catherine my fault" he said padding his chest.  
"Your alright Jay" I said smiling, he smiled back showing his rigid jaw line. I padded his chest, he had beautiful eyes. But I saw his face tense up his eyes left mine as I heard footsteps so I turned and saw other gang bangers but they were red.  
"Oh looky here there is a KOB K boy here all by himself with his old lady" I looked around to see that they surrounded my Denali.  
"Easy red she's my lawyer... I'm not looking for trouble"  
"ay son I care why the fuck you in my neighborhood!"  
"I'm CSI Willows with the crime lab, so everyone just take it easy" I felt Jay tense up, he stood in front of me protecting.  
"If you'd be a cop where is your badge?" I looked in my pockets "ay lemme see your hands" Red pulled a gun as another pulled Jay away throwing him to the ground.  
"Yo Red your trouble is with me let her go" Jay said his voice became increasingly raspy.  
"Believe me I ain't gonna have no trouble with you" he said punching Jay in the face. Jay fell spitting blood out, someone pushed me down from behind I skinned my hands. Red knocked off Jay's hat, as Red pushed his gun against his cheek.  
"Ay I just came to get some groceries I wasn't fronting any colors what is up with the hostility" Jay said his hands resting on his head. Red hit Jay with his gun; Jay's body fell limp as Red struck him a few more times Jay's blood sprayed on me. I yelped in fear, his blood was on my face and clothes. Red then turned to me

"oh please no" I cried he pressed the gun to my forehead.

"Stand up!" he said the blood was on him as well, I jumped to my feet. I thought I was going to die, but he hit with the gun then it went blurry... I remember waking up in the trunk off my Denali we were still moving. Jay was lying in the trunk with me, a flash of light glared through the Denali and I saw Jay's bloody and swollen face. But I didn't know if he was alive or dead... I started to feel tired and dizzy...


	5. Lake Tahoe

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! I really hate writing these every time…

Here is the second part of my pride and joy, definitely better then the first. The next one will blow this one out of the water.

Please Enjoy and review!!!

--

Ch5: Lake Tahoe

...I woke up coughing hard; I was coughing so hard I thought my lungs would come up. I realize I was choking, finally the coughing stop but I was soaking wet and freezing cold. My muscles shook and ached, my eyes fluttered opened my vision was blurry. I could only see a shadowed figure hovering over me, I started violently coughing. The shadowing figure moved I could see that it was daytime or at least it sunny out. I felt someone sit up me, once I could breathe. I rubbed my eyes my arms were so tired I could barely lift them, not to mention her clothes were all wet.  
My vision finally cleared, I staring at Lake Tahoe and its shoreline... And that's Jay's flat rim hat. I spun around in a fright, Jay was holding me up. I reached for his face his forehead had several deep cuts and had a black eye and other bruises.  
"I... Thought you... Were dead" I said he just smiled  
"I thought you were... Are you alright?"  
"no!" I pushed his face away, he fell down I stood up and looked around. I saw just trees and shoreline "where the hell are we?" I saw him still laying down he hissed in pain. I walked over to him I was dripping wet, his shirt had been ripped and someone sprayed an 'X' on his chest. He had bruises all over his chest and what was left of his shirt was stained with blood.  
"I'm sorry Jay..." I said kneeling next to him "but what happened?!"  
"I don't know miss Cate I woke up in the trunk of your car and water was coming in, you were under the water so I got you and got the hell out of there" he tried to chuckle but it hurt his ribs "I'm sorry about this miss Cate they wanted me... But I had been to the grocery store hundreds of times I never knew that was blood territory"  
"are you ok?" I asked  
"I'm fine Miss Cate" he sat up  
"...so what's up with the 'X'?" I asked Jay looked on his chest you could almost not see the X with all his tattoos.  
"oh my god, miss Cate they think they've killed me"  
"what?"  
"they think I'm dead it's called a kill X, if a rival gang kills a high rank they would put the kill X of their gang color to let the other gangs know... You're a CSI haven't you ever seen one?"  
"I don't know should I have?"  
"I don't know miss Cate" an old friend of mine said 'no one gets an ass-kicking for nothing'  
"why would someone want to kill you?"  
"miss Cate I'm one of the leaders of the kob k, of course people want me dead" Jay stated, he took off his shoes his shirt, and then looked at Catherine. "ummm... Miss Cate I got to take my pants off to let them dry... You might want to do the same" he said I half smiled, he immediately started blushing. "oh I didn't mean it like that?"  
"like what?" I said taking my sweater and shirt I had a white tank top which was see through and showed my black bra. Jay slid his pants off then flopped down and fought to take off his socks. I laughed at him; he was wearing dark blue boxer briefs that clung to him. I was wearing black boy shorts and I started to ring out my clothes he followed.  
"get a stick"  
"sure" he handed me a stick I stabbed into the sand "miss Cate ahhh... I ain't no dummy but I ain't no brainac either" he said as I checked the angle "whatcha doing?"  
"well I know that were still in the state but I don't know what time is it or what day it is?"  
"so you can tell that from a stick?"  
"Jay have you ever seen a sundial?"  
"ahh like a bird bath thing? Has a rock in the middle maybe on TV"  
"well that's what this is"  
"aren't you a little girl scout" he said but there wasn't enough sunlight to tell. I gave up Jay went to the water and washed the blood from his face. He laid down and resting on his hands, that's when I saw a very interesting tattoo.  
"who's Carly?" it was the name plastered on his side. He looked at me, he had beautiful abs and had large arms. He was very built, but not gorilla big.  
"she's my daughter"  
"your file doesn't say anything about you having kids"  
"I gave her away when she was almost a year old..." he said softly  
"how old is she?"  
"she will be seventeen in June "  
"seventeen? I have a daughter she's seven... Why did you give her away?" I asked he immediately tensed up and looked away.  
"...ahh her mom told me she was pregnant the day I was paroled for an assault and battery charge... Though by that time it was pretty obviously I promised her that I would never get locked up, huhh she even wanted me to get out of the gang life. When Carly, was born phew it changed my life, six months later... Her mom was killed in a gang shootout he went to the store to get diapers"  
"I'm sorry..."  
"I just felt that I couldn't give Carly the best and that what she deserve... And her family now gives her that or they will have hell to pay" he said, we sat in silence for maybe an hour we were still sore and exhausted. I was on the verge of sleep when I saw Jay stand up and get dress.


	6. Vulnerable

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please enjoy and maybe review!

* * *

Ch6 Vulnerable  
"alright Miss Cate. We have to get out of here our clothes are almost dried" he said getting dress, he had some of the craziest tattoos he had 'kill or be killed' across his back. I got dress and we started through the woods until we got to a road.  
"What way?" I said  
"phew... I don't know" he just started walking. It felt like we had been walking for days and bad enough my shoes had starting falling apart. I fell to my knees and started to cry, Jay turned a came to me.  
"This isn't fair! I just went to get groceries... And I'm tired"  
"Miss Cate I'm sorry... But we have to get moving..." he picked me up and kept walking after awhile I moved to his back and drifted off to sleep.  
I woke up, and it was starting to get dark it looked like way had gotten nowhere but I did see a small gas shop.  
"How long have I been asleep?"  
"a few hours... There's a store a couple hundred feet ahead" I hopped off his back I stumbled and Jay reached out catching me but he lost his footing and fell too.  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry my leg's asleep" I said laughing he laughed too, and we just laid there laughing his hands were pinned underneath me.  
With exceptions of the cuts and bruises on his face he was quiet a good looking guy. His tattoos served as his armor, and under his armor was a gentleman.  
We stared at each other, I felt as if I could see his soul and him. When I noticed he said, his voice was unique and soothed me. After all we had been through he had been calm even through all my meltdowns.  
"Miss Cate..." I lightly cupped his face he smiled, his skin was very soft. "We are almost there" he was right, I was getting carried away. Was I going to kiss him? Oh my goodness, it must have been because I was really hungry. As if on cue my stomach roared, Jay looked at me puzzled he was only a few inches from me.  
"Oh I'm sorry" I said I moved to get up and kneed him between the legs on accident. He fell off me, he covered his wounded member "oh my god I'm so sorry" I said as he rolled over, he slowly got up  
"oh snap, miss Cate..." he said shaking it off the best he could, I couldn't help but I laugh a little "let's go" Jay walked funny for a few steps.  
And then we finally made to the little gas shop it was our heaven until we saw that it was locked and closed. Jay screamed in anger it was late and dark out I could barely see Jay. I found a bathroom I had to go so bad, but the door was locked. I started to cry as I slid down the door hitting it, and then Jay walked over and just kicked it down.  
"Jay you can't just break the door down"  
"what are you going do arrest me... I'm just kidding Miss Cate I'll pay the owner for a new one" I walked over to the toilet as Jay stood guarding the door.  
Afterwards Jay was inspecting the building I followed him to scared to be alone I clung to his ripped shirt. "Ah hell yea miss Cate there's a vending machine!" he said I was so happy but I had no money. Jay pulled out his wallet he had twelve dollars fifty six cents. There were only honey buns and water with some soda, Jay handed me his ten. "Ay gets what you want?" best believe that that was the best honey bun and warm bottle water I ever had. I sat against the vending machine, Jay sat next to me. After we ate we sat in silence for a little while.  
"Miss Cate... How long do you think we been missing?" he said yawning  
"I have no idea at least a day maybe..."  
"I'm sorry... I bet your little girl is scared hopefully tomorrow you'll be able to go home"  
"I hope so..."  
"yea me too what's her name?"  
"Lindsay"  
"I had a sister named Lindsay"  
"had?"  
"she died... Now that I'm thinking about I have lost a lot because of the gang" he said "I need to get out while I can" I looked up at him his black eye had really darken his forehead was bruised and the cuts had scabbed over.  
"Jay that's the smartest thing I heard you say" I said he just laughed "Jay they have organizations to help gang members get clean"  
"I know I know... The minister at my local church tells me that every time I go to see him... After this I will hit him up for one of those cards"  
"good I'm glad" I said looking at him he just smiled, he took off his hat and I felt the same awkward silence as before. I realized that my fingers had intertwined with his; his hands were rough and felt nice against mine. We kissed, first it was a peck then it was something I can't even describe.  
"Miss Cate... We shouldn't" he said reluctantly pulling away, our hands remained touching "I don't want to take advantage of you" he said softly. Oh my god was I in a vulnerable state, I would have cared more if he weren't such a good kisser, but he was right. What was I thinking? I felt overwhelmed with exhausted and snuggled close to Jay as the temperature dropped. Hopefully tomorrow the owner would open the store and we could go home.

The next morning I woke up, stiff, sore, stinky, and best of all dirty. I realized that I completely threw myself at Jay last night, oh my god!  
Now I was waking up my head on his chest using it as a pillow, he was very comfy. His arm was tightly around making sure I didn't get to far from him. I knew it was wrong to try to kiss him but I feel like I belong in his arms it feels right.  
I stretched my arms across his chest, yawning. Damn I was sore, and needed a nice hot shower. There was no way I smelt to fresh.  
"Good morning miss Cate" he said  
"good morning Jay" I said sitting up, throwing my hair up with a hair tie I found on my wrist. Jay's once white thermal shirt was now a light brown deep v neck with only one sleeve. Then I realized the store was open we both ran to the door.  
"Miss Cate I have to use the bathroom I'll be right back" he left as I went to the counter.  
"Excuse me..." I said the cashier was watching a TV  
"can I help you ma'am?"  
"yea do you know what today is?"  
"Wednesday" Jay and I had been missing for two or three days  
"do you have a phone?" I begged  
"there's a pay phone over there" I ran to the phone but Jay had his wallet. I turned to cashier who was caught up with the TV. And that's when I heard  
"CSI Willows was kidnapped on Monday night at a local grocery store, police believe she was taken by Jay Heldon. Heldon with known gang affiliations is the leader of the notorious KOB*K... There's ten thousand dollar reward with any information leading to the CSI's safe return hone" the reporter said, OH MY GOD!!! I could scream they think that Jay kidnapped me.

* * *

Sorry if I offended anyone with my "oh my god's" that was not my intention, I just wanted to make it conversational.


	7. Lovesick

Disclaimer: I Own nothing!

Please enjoy and Review!

* * *

_**Ch7: Lovesick **_

I had the worst knot in my stomach, I saw the cashier have a strange look on their face. But once Jay walked in, the cashier grabbed the phone. Jay didn't look to good  
"Ayo miss Cate, the honey buns I don't know if they were good" he said clinching his stomach "miss Cate... I'm sorry Catherine" he shook his hand in front of my face "you alright miss Cate? You don't look so good... Honey buns gotcha too"  
"what no, Jay they..."  
"hold that thought..." he ran to bathroom throwing up, I ran to the counter  
"who did you just call?!" I said the cashier ignored me still up the phone "hey!" I said smacking the window "he didn't take me!" just then I felt the floor shaking slightly and noticed the liquid in his coffee cup shaking. Everything got quiet, I saw and heard the sirens. Before I knew it the place was surrounded, I ran to the parking lot. I saw Brass, Warrick, and Grissom, oh and not to mention SWAT and everyone else who had a LVPD badge. Grissom ran to me, the look of relieve on his face was just scary.  
"Catherine are you hurt?" he had to shout over the sound of the helicopter, but before I could answer I noticed a confused Jay leave the bathroom and get tackled by police. Instinct kicked in and he immediate started fighting them off.  
"Grissom he didn't take me"  
"what?!" he said in disbelief as Warrick and Brass were struggling to hand cuff him  
"I was collateral, he was the intended target... He was taken too, Grissom... you have to get them off him!" Grissom looked at me confused but knew better then to question me he ran over to Brass and Warrick.  
"Stop! Stop! He isn't the perp!" Grissom said, I was right behind him  
"he was taken too... He didn't take me"  
"what?" Brass said as he finally had Jay cuffed and on his feet  
"he didn't take me" I said more softly  
"oh... Sorry" Brass said as Jay looked really sick his color was fading away. Grissom looked closely at the cuts on Jay's forehead  
"hello Jay... Are you alright? You don't look so good"  
"nah man I haven't had a real meal or a shower in days, then the police came and jump on me... But on top of that someone just tried to kill me" he said slightly angry "sorry it's been a rough couple days" he said calming down  
"I'll say" I quickly added Jay smiled  
"Jay I believe your cut is infected" Grissom said touching his cut Jay winced in pain, and pushed Grissom away.  
"ahh man what was that?!" Jay growled  
"Jay please let me see, I think you have to go to the doctor"  
"Mr. Grissom I ain't got insurance, so I don't have the luxury of going to doctor just because my cut is nasty that's why they made peroxide" he said leaving the group.

After a few hours at the lab, being examine, questioned, and being treated like a victim had made me pretty sour. On top of that, I gave them my clothes so I had these LVPD sweats on that were absolutely huge. I couldn't wait to go home and see Lindsay and sleep in my own though I would the comfort of Jay's arms. What am I saying?! He's a gangster, a hoodlum, I don't know a thug...  
Speak of the devil, and here he comes not really rocking the sweats as well as me. His were way too small, his lower stomach was showing and the pants stopped almost in the middle of his shin. I couldn't help but laugh he look like he had just hit a growth spurt, he saw me laughing and smiled and sat next to me.  
"are those a little small?" I said  
"nah miss Cate there mad small there hurting the boys" he said pulling his pants down a little. I laughed standing up showing him how big mine were, he laughed pulling on the shirt "now what's that? Miss Cate you could fly I ship with this" this is why I like Jay, he's funny and sweet and he respects me. I feel pressure free with him, like the outside world doesn't matter. "miss Cate you alright?" he said waving his hand in front of my face. "yo! you all there miss Cate? Hello"  
"what? Sorry I was thinking" he smiled, I realized his head was on my thigh "easy I'm ticklish" I said weakly  
"oh word" and of course he tickled me I rolled and laughed helplessly on the couch. Then I heard someone clear there throat  
"you guys are free to go"  
"oh thanks Grissom" I said embarrassed, Jay and I walked out together "were you headed?"  
"the local church the minister runs a gang relief program I'm going get straight"  
"good I'm glad you're taking this serious, I guess I'll see you around"  
"see you miss Cate"

It was late but I couldn't fall asleep, I first watched Lindsay sleep for a few hours but my mind was racing. I missed... Jay plain and simple I felt compelled to call him but I didn't. I felt like a kid, I went on a random patrol in my house I was really restless. I finally sat on the couch starring at my phone, but I shouldn't couldn't and wouldn't allow myself to call him. But did I want to, I flipped on the TV. I flipped through the channels with no real goal, but maybe I would fall asleep. Just then a heard a quiet knock on my door, first I thought I was imagining things but then I heard it again. I ran to the window and it was Jay he looked just like me emotionally drawn.  
I opened the door, and before I knew it Jay was devouring my mouth with one hell of a hot lust passionate kiss. He rested his forehead on mine  
"miss Cate I missed you such much... And I'm sorry about the desert because I should have kissed you I just didn't want to take advantage of you... But I can't get you off my mind and I feel that I have to kiss" he kissed me again, this kiss was better than the first. His hands cupped my face pulling me in the kiss. Our foreheads once again found comfort touching we opened our eyes as if we could stare at each other's souls forever. I could stare at his beautiful eyes forever, I kissed him  
"well... I'm glad... You feel... The same... Way" he said in between kisses, he picked me and kicked the door shut. His hands on my thighs pulling me close, his hat fell to the floor. He moved from my mouth to my jaw line to behind my ear, I pulled his shirt in response. He brought me to my room.

-----------

The next chapter will be up soon promise!


	8. To Punch or Not to Punch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Hope you enjoy this chapter is a little slow but it's another build up for the next one

* * *

Ch8: To Punch or not to Punch?  
I woke up the next morning, naked as the day as I was born, and snuggled close to Jay. He was naked too, his arms wrapped around me keeping me close to his body. I rubbed his chest his skin felt weird because of his tattoos, I never met anyone with this many tattoos that wasn't a bad guy. Though I was still on the fence whether or not Jay was, he was a nice great guy on the inside but, his outside; his armor was very thick hiding his inside.

"Good morning," he whispered giving me a small peck on my forehead, his voice was especially hoarse in the morning.

"Good morning," I said squeezing him tightly; he covered us with my blanket that was bunched up in the corner. I stretched across his chest; he rubbed his fingers lightly on my side. I noticed bite marks on his arm and chest, I lightly rubbed them. Jay smiled pulling me close, our fingers had intertwined.

"You're a biter miss Cate" he said kissing me, I ran my hand through his coarse dirty blonde hair. And they we were going at it like a teenagers, we stopped and just cuddled.

"What time is it?" I said yawning

"6:43... You always wake up this early?"

"I work nights but just so you know my alarm will go off in a minute I have to get Lindsay up... How did your sister die?"

"she was actually the first one to graduate high school, I dropped out when I was in ninth grade but I got my GED. So I was going make sure she went to college. I had a college fund for her and everything..." he said proud but the pain in his voice "but... One night I was on my stoop with Target... She didn't live with the rest of us... Well we heard some gunshots, we ran to her apartment just as her boyfriend's brother was leaving" his voice didn't crack it didn't quiet down and just soften "I jumped on him punching and kicking him, until he dropped his piece... I ran inside and there she was inside laying there and so was her boyfriend"

"why?" I asked quietly I felt Jay take a deep breath

"the brother was a drug addict and my sister's boyfriend had been giving him money... Well that time he said no and him and my sister died and I beat the brother senseless I spent five years in the state pen for that"

"why? Why do you go to prison?" I asked questionly

"the brother is in Acoma... The police they claimed I used excessive force and I had a few warrants if they only understood on what I walked into but now I'm just a two time loser"

"You're not a loser you've just made some mistakes we all have"

"yea..." he said "miss Cate our 'mistakes' I bet aren't even in the same ball park"

"what is that suppose to mean?" I said as he chuckled

"please miss Cate you're a CSI I'm a gangster our worlds are different my mistakes include prisons..."

"touché" I said as my alarm went off I got out of bed putting his shirt on, and my sweatpants on from the previous night, he really liked thermal shirts even when the Vegas he was crazy.

"Miss Cate you're beautiful..." he said starring at me as I got dressed.

"Easy... If my daughter sees you were both dead" I said throwing my hair up.

"Oh..." he whispered.  
Watching Lindsay go on the bus talking to her friends made me realize how much I loved her.

"Mom don't forget about my play tonight, you promised you would go"

"I know, I can't wait"  
I returned inside and Jay was almost fully dressed except his shirt of course.

"how many tattoos do you have?"

"that's, a good question I lost count" he said laughing "do you have any tattoos miss Cate?"

"no" I said "don't they hurt?"

"sometimes, if you have enough of them you just get use to it... Miss Cate I got my first tattoo when I was fifteen"

"fifteen? You were still a child I would have killed you"

"my mom wasn't always around... She didn't even care" I couldn't help but feel sorry for Jay, which was the last thing he wanted me to feel.  
I helped Jay deliver the rest of his stuff at a gang relief shelter; he only had a duffel bag. We with each other the whole day, so I invited him to join me to go to Lindsay's play. He was such a gentleman, it was weird someone who had a crap mom seemed to have great respect for women it was men he hated. Especially those who mistreated women.

"My ex-husband is coming; well he said he was... Who knows if he'll actually show" I said frustrated

"you don't like him to much?"

"he's an addict gets Lindsay's hopes up and then squashes them..."

"well at least your here for her, I bet she really appreciates it whether she tells you or not, miss Cate" he kissed my hand.  
The curtain fell, and the play began. About midway through I wanted to kill the man seated behind he was on his phone talking away, kicking my chair.

"This guy is pissing me off," I whispered to Jay who could sense my discomfort, Jay turned around and snatched the phone from the man and closed it. He then tossed it back to the guy.

"Ay buddy what was that for?" the guy whispered

"are you serious? Just talk after the play don't be a douche"

"...who do..."

"dude go to hell, I just came to watch the play not listen to you blah on the phone, so shut up" Jay said turning around putting his arm around me, he was very intimidating, especially with his face just starting to heal. Not to mention his attire, his black hooded zip up with navy blue faded jeans and another black hat which he took off in respect to the play. I noticed however that when he was yelling at the tool behind us, he pushed up his sleeves flashing his tattooed arms which were the most intimidating thing about him.  
As they were preparing for the second act of the play, everyone was allowed to get refreshments from the cafeteria.

"Ayo miss Cate, is this stuff free?" Jay said, I held his arm as he poured us both punch.

"Yea... Ahh there's that guy again" I said with disgust

"you want me to punch him in the face?" I thought he was kidding

"yea" I said in sarcasm, which I found out he doesn't know what sarcasm is. I felt him try to walk away "Jay I was kidding"

"Ohh you sure, I'll punch him"

"no he's not worth it" I said we sat at a table, and then returned to the play.  
The play was almost over when Eddie deciding to show up.

"About time you showed up" I said he stunk of perfume

"give it a rest you..." Eddie said but stopped as he saw Jay put his arm around me. "Oh... Who's your friend?"

"I'm Jay..."

"Eddie... Hypocrite" he whispered to me.

"He's a friend, you didn't even have the courtesy to shower" he stood up pushing his chair away

"this better!" he yelled at me, Jay didn't like that he stood up too.

"Ay sit down and shut up watch the play" Jay said I pulled him down as I saw him push up his sleeves. Eddie then too sat down and the play resumed. "Miss Cate... Your going have to let me punch one of these suckers... You're an asshole magnet miss Cate"

"are you an asshole?"

"nah... Miss Cate... Maybe I'm the magnet" he said I playfully slapped his arm.

* * *

After the play Lindsay went to her father's house. I despise him sometimes. I sat on the couch frustrated. Jay could read me like a book; he sat next to me rubbing my shoulders.

"Relax Miss Cate" he said, his touch alone put me at ease.

"I just don't like how he gets her hopes up then shows up at the last fifteen minutes... Stinks of perfume and she praises him like he's god"

"you should have just let punch him, Miss Cate" he said smiling, I laid on the couch as he rubbed my back.

"Jay you don't need to go to jail for him he's not worth"

"let me ask you something, who is worth it?"

"only if I knew" I said, he kissed my shoulder.

"Miss Cate you're too beautiful to get stressed" he cuddled with me but was too big for my couch. We started to fall asleep.

"What time do you have to be back at the shelter?" I whispered

"1:30 is curfew" such a late curfew. He took off his sweater and covered me with it "curfew makes me sound like a kid..."

"I know it will get better"

"I hope so"

* * *

Please Review and Enjoy!  
The next chapter is better. Includes more police, arrests, Eddie, and the policemen's ball!

Sorry to those who are reading my other pieces I'm still working on those there just saved onto my ipod!


	9. Girl Talk with Nicky

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

I have some big things coming up Jay's past is going to start catching up with him and Catherine could be caught in the cross fire. Sorry it took so long, I write these on my iPod and it wasn't working right so I restored it DON'T DO THAT!

Any way please enjoy and Review!

* * *

Ch9: Girl Talk with Nicky 

I was just about to fall asleep when I heard a crash noise outside my house and saw someone's high beams blasting into my living room. I sat up on Jay looking out the window. Then I heard crying, it sounded familiar. 

"Lindsay!" I yelled running outside, Jay followed putting his sneakers and I put his sweater on. Eddie was outside he held Lindsay up by her arm practically dragging her. "Eddie what are you doing?!" I said taking her from him, he was mumbling to himself. He was high. 

"What did you tell her to act like a baby while she was at my house you selfish bitch!" he screamed 

"Honey go inside... This is mommy's friend Jay he I really good at making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches" Lindsay ran inside scared, but I had to push Jay inside. 

"Who is he?!" he yelled coming onto the deck, I took a step back. 

"None of your business I don't ask you who your bimbos are! Why is Lindsay so upset?!" 

"hell if I know, maybe she doesn't like mommy's new boyfriend, or maybe her mother told her to drive me crazy so I would bring her back!" he came closer and I couldn't move any further back, without going through the wall. 

"Eddie you need to calm down! You know Lindsay doesn't like it when you're high! That's probably why she is so upset!" I said pointing my finger against his chest. He grabbed my throat, almost pushing over the balcony; I scratched and clawed at his hands as they tighten around my neck. My eyes felt like they were about to pop out of my face. 

"Get off of her!" Jay said ripping Eddie off me, I fell to the floor. Jay punched Eddie in the face; Eddie fell on the floor knocking over the patio furniture. Jay then picked him up and threw him off the porch. He followed Eddie standing over him, I started coughing and Jay looked over he was started to come back over to me. Eddie tried to tackle Jay but the two just started to fight, Jay picked up Eddie and slammed him on the roof of his car and punched him a couple times.  
Lights started flashing and I could hear sirens as I tried to regain my composure. 

"Police freeze!" the officers yelled. Jay put his hands, as did Eddie. 

"Ayo officer can you check on her?" Jay pleaded to the officers as they cuffed him, the officers didn't even see me until he said something. 

"Ma'am are you hurt?" the young officer said 

"I'm fine..." 

"I can't believe you let some hoodlum by our daughter you bitch!" Eddie yelled, Jay took an aggressive step forward but the officer stopped him. 

"You're going to go to jail for this!" I yelled 

"Ma'am do you want to press charges?" 

"Yes, Jay was protecting and Eddie is high... Please" the man unhand cuffed Jay and we hugged. 

"Miss Cate are you sure you're alright?" he hugged me tight "you should have just let me punch him earlier" he whispered kissing my forehead. 

All the police left an hour later. 

"Miss Cate I got to go, Father Dennis will lock me out if I'm late... Are you sure you're alright?" 

"Yea... Go call me" 

"You know I will, I'll call you Miss Cate" he kissed my cheek. 

************************************************************* 

A couple days later... Shift was coming to an end so I was finishing up paperwork. I sat in the break room tapping my pen staring at the clock. 

"Catherine..." Grissom said handing me an invitation. "The annual police ball is tomorrow... Sorry about the short notice I forgot to give it to you, the sheriff has personally invited you" 

"Joy..." 

"I know... Just don't forget" my phone went off telling me I had a voicemail. Grissom left as did I, I walked to the locker room. 

"Hey Miss Cate, I might be a little late coming over... Father Dennis got me a student loan and I'm going back to school... Thanks miss Cate this is only happening because of you so thank you miss Cate I'll catch you later" damn Jay. Everyone heard about what Eddie did and I was trying to be this macho lady then Jay says something sweet like that and my tear factory is going. I sat on the cold mental bench, and sniffed a rose that Jay had delivered for me day.  
Nick came inside angry, poor Nicky. 

"You alright Nicky?" 

"No... I'm getting tired of the whispers the names and the rumors about me and Kristi..." 

"I'm sorry Nicky I know it must be rough" 

"I don't regret that night at all the only they I regret is..." Nick said tearing up a bit he sat beside on the bench "I only regret leaving early and not protecting her... See Kristi didn't see me for some CSI she saw me for me and everything was pressure free when we were together you know what I mean?" 

"Yea..." I did he just described Jay and I's relationship 

"So you and this Jay character... What is the truth about him? I heard that he risked his third strike for you?" 

"I know Eddie was being Eddie he tried to choke me and Jay really beat the crap out of him for it but he's really nice, funny, not the sharpest tool in the shed but he tries. I don't know what it is about him? He's not in the gang anymore; he's going back to school" 

"Take him to the ball" 

"What?" 

"Take him!" 

"Why? Jay doesn't really like the police that much... And most feel the same" 

"You don't give him enough credit, Catherine he really likes you I mean really likes you... He'll come if you ask I guarantee it" a rookie knocked on the door and tried to barge in 

"Excuse me we are having girl talk" I said, the biggest smile came across Nick's face. 

"Girl talk?" He said with a smile.


	10. The Ball

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

Please enjoy and review!

* * *

CH10: The Ball

Nick was right; Jay wanted to go which made me nervous. Once we got to the ball Jay became extremely nervous. All the male officers painted a target on Jay's back. They were constantly giving us glares, talking about him to people near us, purposely bumping into him. I could tell he was getting uncomfortable; it was like we were in high school. 

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 31st annual police ball" the sheriff said everyone applauded "I would just like to say what a great job you have done this year... Sure it's been a little rocky but we have pulled together when we needed to, so thank you for a good year hopefully we still have many more" everyone applauded, as many left. Jay and Nick talked, I think they were friends or it was Nick trying to be polite, or Jay respecting my friends. A slow song came on and Jay pulled me to the dance floor. He was a very good dancer; I on the other hand was not a slow dancing type so I wasn't the best dancer. Jay kissed my forehead 

"This was... Fun" he harsh whisper made my ear hot. 

"You want to get out of here" I whispered seductively back to him, he smiled. As we made it to the door the cold night breeze made me shiver. Jay put his jacket on my shoulders, he smiled at me again.  
I noticed a bandage on his wrist. 

"Jay what is that?" 

"I'll show you later"  
Then some a-hole officer slammed into Jay, Jay stumbled hitting another officer before falling. The room tensed up quickly, Nick jumped in trying to calm things. 

"Ay watch it now, you just knocked him over" Nick's accent was very detectable when he was angry. 

"Stay out of this Stokes" the officer said pushing Nick, the officer that Jay bumped into turned around he had a stain on his shirt from his red wine. The man dumped his drink on Jay, Jay stood up in a heat of anger. I grabbed his hand squeezing it lightly as Nick padded him on the chest.  
Once we were outside Nick said his goodbyes and apologized. 

"I'm sorry about that, not all the officers are like some are jealous" 

"Well I can't blame them you were the finest woman in there... But damn that was rougher then being in a rival gang turf..." 

"I disagree..." I said rubbing the scars on his forehead. He kissed my hand we started to kiss it got pretty heated. 

"Jay we can't do this right here... Besides were cutting it close to your curfew"  
I drove him to the shelter, we fooled around in the car. Poor Jay kept hitting his head the roof, I grabbed his hands pulling one close and pushing the other one away. This was hard because I was sitting on his lap. 

"What are you doing Miss Cate?" 

"What is on your wrist?" 

"What?" I lightly bit his hand "oh... You're so convincing" he unrolled both his sleeves he had two bandages. He took them off he got a new tattoo or tattoos 'miss' on his right wrist and 'Cate' on the other. 

"Oh my god Jay" shocked would have been an understatement. 

"Do you like it?" he said happy 

"That's going to be on your skin forever?" 

"so are all these there means as well be one I like, and when I look at it I can see and remember how beautiful, smart, funny, and caring woman you are Miss Cate" he said kissing me with great passion. This was more than a fling or a lustful relationship I really liked him and he felt the same. 

"Damn your curfew," I said between kisses. 

"Tell me about it" we kissed some more and he left. As I made it to the exit I stopped to change the radio station and. I don't know what possessed me to look in my mirror but I did.  
There was a mob attacking Jay, I turned the car around quick I laid on the horn. They ran off, I ran to Jay who rolled onto all fours spitting blood out. 

"Jay!" I grabbed him hugging him tight "Jay are you alright?" I asked his face was swollen and he was bleeding from the mouth. 

"I'm... Ok" just then I looked up and the mob was back. 

"I forgot something..." the man said with a heavy Russian accent. They all wore black hoodies with purple or black bandanas covering their faces. He punched Jay hard in the face, then pulled him by his hair and shoved a gun in his face a put something in his pocket. 

"What's going on at here?! Leave before I call the police!" he pulled put at a phone and the mob left "Jayson what happened?" 

"Nothing... Father Dennis" Jay's while face changed once he saw the picture, it was a picture of a little girl and a much younger Jay happy as could be he turned it backwards, there was a KOB*K tag on the back. 

"Jay I should call the police..." 

"No! I mean you can't... I'm fine" he said struggling to stand. 

"Jayson..." 

"I'll call you" he said giving me a quick peck and limping inside 

"Father..." I said 

"You must be Catherine?" 

"Yes..." 

"Jayson talks of you often, I'm going to check on him god bless you" he said shaking my hand.

* * *

I have some super big chapters coming up. Breakups, KOB*K, guns, blood, glass, hit and run, and frame jobs!!! I will update soon I am working like crazy, sorry if I offend anyone with the father business he's just a character!! Please Review!!


	11. The Unwanted Protection

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!

Sorry about this!

Please Enjoy and Review!

* * *

Ch11: The Breakup 

Jay didn't call that night or the morning before I was constantly my phone but nothing. My mind was plagued with horrible thoughts, finally my phone rang. 

"Willows..." 

"Catherine I need to see you," he said breathless. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Please can I talk to you? I'm right outside..." I hung up and ran outside I saw him. He looked horrible. H looked emotionally destroyed, beat up, and deeply saddened. We hugged but this hug was different, when I went to pull away he pulled me back. 

"Jay what's wrong?" I said he made me really nervous 

"Catherine I... I... The KOB*K is following me, they want me dead..." 

"Why didn't you call the police?" 

"My phone is tapped I called you from the pay phone" 

"What Jay why would they do that?" 

"Miss Cate you don't understand... Just because I am out doesn't make me safe if anything the target on my back has gotten bigger!" 

"Don't yell at me!" 

"I'm sorry but... Catherine I have protection with the gang from others now I'm a target for

Everybody... I don't want you to become one I have to straighten this out with the KOB*K I don't want them to come after you" 

"So what you're going to dump me to run back to your gang" I said pushing him away 

"You know it wasn't like Catherine! I'm doing this to protect you what are you going to do if one of them comes after and hurts you or god forbid kills!" whatever with him, I turned away to leave but he pulled me back into a hug. "Please Catherine I love you. And I would die before I let anything happen to you... I can't let them hurt you" he said I felt his hot tears on my face.  
"What if they don't...?" 

"You don't understand Miss Cate they will... They'll do something I know because that was me I used to send them to 'convince' former bangers to come back that was mean I know what they're capable of you don't!" he yelled rubbing his head he pointed his finger at me. I slapped him in the face in response it was the only time I had ever been scared of Jay. "Goodbye Miss Cate please safe" 

"Don't call me that" I said as my tears started escaping. He kissed me on the forehead and left. 

"Ah Catherine?" Nick said I must have been standing outside forever. "Ay Catherine you alright?" I just cried I tried to speak but couldn't. "Why don't you head home I'll cover for you?" 

"Are you sure? I said barely audible I don't think Nick heard me but he nodded.

I fell asleep in the couch once I got home; it had been a few hours before my phone woke me up. 

"Willows..." 

"Miss Cate... I'm sorry... You have to come to the shelter... I didn't kill him..." his voice was very faint and quiet "Catherine I didn't kill him..." 

"Jay are you hurt? What happened?" 

"Catherine please hurry..." his voice was so weak. 

"I'm coming don't go anywhere" 

"I have to... they're going to... get... Carly… I'm so sorry" 

"Jay!" he already hung up.

* * *

I kind of fixed their relationship for the next one… they didn't really break up its more of a break.


	12. The Blood Trail

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!

Please review and Enjoy!!

* * *

Ch12: The Blood Trail 

I called Nick, and we arrived at the scene at the same time. The father was leaving on ambulance it didn't look good either. The paramedics said the father had been shot twice. 

"Catherine look at this" Nick said I was looking at the father's blood pool. I walked over and there was another blood pool by a couch. 

"Jay didn't sound right on the phone" Nick looked under the couch and pulled out the shelter phone. It had blood on it. 

"There's a blood trail here" Nick said pointing to the floor it led outside were it ended. 

"Jay must have been shot... Yesterday after the ball he was jumped" 

"Why didn't you call the police?" 

"He begged me not too..." 

"Did you get a look at any of them?" 

"No but one had a small Russian accent" 

"Alright well you better go before Grissom gets here and we both get in trouble..." he said practically pushing me in my car. 

As if on cue once I walked in the door, Grissom called. 

"Hello" 

"It's Grissom we need your help" 

*********************  
The whole car ride there was something odd. Brass' office was packed. Nick, Grissom, Brass, and some suit were inside. I quietly knocked on the door. 

"Come in Catherine" 

"What's this about?" 

"This is Mr. Robert Ellington... Heldon's attorney" 

"I am here solely to protect my client" 

"Then where is he?" I cried 

"I don't know..." Nick tried to cool me down "he simply called me" 

"What do you think happened?" Grissom said 

"I think he killed him... Father Dennis is a C.I. For you guys and Jay has a nasty temper... Which one of you is Catherine Willows?" the 'lawyer' pulled out a weapon. "Alright nobody move put your weapons on the table now!" I wasn't armed the man aimed his gun at me. I had a knot in my stomach with a harsh cold sweat. Jay was right the KOB*K would go to tremendous lengths to kill or 'convince' someone. I heard the gunfire, Nick grabbed me. It happened so quickly. Nick's body fell limp over mine and we were outside Brass' office I heard more gunshots. Then it was quiet, Nick groaned. 

"Oh my god Nick are you hit?" I sat up  
"no I don't think so" he sat up we jumped through the window in his office" Nick had a cut on his face, arms, and his hands. 

I immediately withdrew myself from everything. I had never been so shook up about a shooting probably because I was never the target. 

"Let me drive you home" Nick said, he had a band aid on his head, and his one arm was wrapped in gauze. 

"Thank you Nicky... I'm sorry" 

"What this? Is just a scratch" 

******************************** 

Nick walked me and checked the house to make sure that no one was there. 

"Alright it's all clear..." 

"Thank you Nicky" 

"I can honestly say were even now" I think he was referring to Kristi and how I proved he was innocent. 

"Yea we are..." 

We made small talk for a few more minutes. I heard sirens so I went to the window and saw lights. They stopped at my house!! Brass barged in with SWAT. 

"Brass what's going on?" 

"We picked up Jay's cell phone signal here" he said and Grissom was right behind him. 

"Is he here?" Grissom said 

"No no... I just got here" 

"Clear" all the swat guys said. They continued to search my house. 

"Grissom you picked up his signal here?" 

"Yea..." just then Brass came in holding a zip lock bag. It had blood on it, with Jay's phone inside with a note. 

"Found this on the deck... I don't have gloves" Grissom took out the note, wearing gloves of course. 

"_The KOB*K will be coming soon, please protect Miss Cate this is my fault. I beg you please don't let anything happen to her I know she hates but I love her and I am doing this to protect her. The KOB*K is ruthless so please protect her, Jay_... He left his phone here so we would come here" Grissom said putting the note in a bag. 

"I know where he is going" I blurted out 

"Where?" 

"Jay has a daughter... He's going to protect her" 

"Do you know where she lives?" 

"No Jay gave her away to Father Dennis so that he could find a home for her. Only Jay and Father Dennis know where she lives..." the cell phone started to ring, Grissom clicked it on. 

"Hello..." 

"Let me talk to Miss Cate..." it was Jay; I took the phone from Grissom 

"Jay I'm here how are you?" 

"I'm alright... I'm so sorry" 

"About what?" 

"How's father Dennis?" 

"It's not looking good... Jay please tell what happened?" 

"It was Drago; he attacked me the other night... He went to kill me tonight we fought the father came to break it up... Drago shot him then he shot me, once he left I called you" 

"Jay how did you know to call me right now?" 

"My friend is watching your house, he was watching till the cops got there" 

"Jay where are..." 

"Please don't ask me. I don't want to lie to you but I can't tell you I'll turn myself in after I know Carly is safe… I'm sorry about all this the last thing I wanted to do is break up with you so after all this mess blows over I want to take you out…"

"Just come to my house you're not in trouble"

"Catherine I have to get Drago or he'll just keep coming after you… I'm sorry Catherine but I really do love and please don't hate me for this" he hung up the phone. I just cried.

* * *

Please enjoy and review!!!

The road for a better life is starting to get pretty bumpy for Jay and might end in a crash.


	13. Meeting Carly

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

Sorry about the Break up but these chapters will fix it

* * *

Ch13: Meeting Carly  
When we arrived at the lab we searched for anything that led to where ever 'Carly Heldon' was. There was no one by that name in DMV or in the criminal database which was good.

"Catherine they need you in interrogation" Nick said, as I searched there any database with Archie. Nick walked me to the observation room. Target was in the room.

"I said I'm not saying anything until I see the CSI lady" he said defiantly. I opened the door and walked in. "I want to talk to her alone"

"that's not going to happen"

"well them I have nothing to say"

"Jim its fine..." Jim and Grissom left, I took a seat opposite from Target.

"I was just told to protect you until the police came"

"where is Jay?" I said he looked away

"he's been shot... He could be bleeding out"

"I know don't worry he's fine..."

"you've seen him"

"he called me right after he called you..."

"where did you take him?"

"I took him to doc... To fix him"

"I checked the local hospitals"

"no... Doc is the gang doctor. Doc stitched him up and I brought him to q motel to rest... I am only telling you this because Jay told me to"

"where is his daughter?"

"Jay told me not to answer any questions about her"

"please" I cried "Drago is trying to kill him and maybe even her... Please"

"I can't tell you I gave Jay my word! I'm sorry... Drago is acting under orders, admit I can't believe this"

"why? Who's order?"

"it's his sister Denise she's the General... like the shot caller... Technically Jay abandoned the gang which is the family... I gave Jay my word that I would only answer certain questions"

"please Target, Jay is doing to do something horrible I don't want him to do anything stupid please tell me..."

"you really care for him?"

"of course I do!"

"her name is Carly Heidi Harvey... Jay gives her parents a grand every month you should be able to find the address in his finances just don't tell Jay I told you..." he said ashamed.

"I know he'll respect you telling me"

*********************************

Grissom and I arrived at the Harvey residence; it was in some uptight neighborhood in Henderson. Grissom knocked on the door, and an older woman answered the door, she was very petite with brown curly hair.

"Hello ma'am I'm Gil Grissom and this is Catherine Willows and were with the crime lab"

"I'm Laura Harvey how may I help you?"

"is your husband around? We really need to speak to before of you?"

"umm sure... John!" she yelled he came in; he was a short stocky man who had black have. They were a religious family, you could tell by the crucifixes and pictures around the house.

"Honey what it is?"

"police are here"

"what is this about?"

"I am Gil Grissom and this is Catherine Willow were with the crime lab... Do you know I man named Jayson Heldon?"

"this is about Jay, is he alright?"

"well he's gotten into trouble we just need to make sure that you and Carly are safe?"

"Carly" John called she came out, she was a little taller than me, had long blonde hair and looked just like Jay.

"Hello Carly how old are you?"

"Seventeen in June can't wait what's this about?" Grissom looked at the parents to see if she knew he was adopted, which was obvious.

"Have you have seen this man before?" he handed her a photo of Jay.

"Actually I might if I walked to the mall with some girlfriends I swear I thought he was following me but I don't me guess I didn't care I didn't stay long anyway... Why do you ask?"

"how about him?" he handed her a picture of Drago, whose real name was Krzysztof Raskolnikov. His parents were immigrants from Russia.

"No..." she said

"do you guys have any family you can stay with?"

"I have a brother in San Diego; let me give him a call" John said leaving the room.

"Are one of these men my father?" Carly asked quietly starring at both the photos hard. Laura pointed at Jay's photo. "What's his name?"

"Jayson Heldon"

"and my mom?" Carly asked, Grissom looked at me.

"Umm... She was killed shortly after you were born"

"how?"

"she went to pick you up diapers, there was a gang shootout your mom was killed"

"my brother said we can come up"

"we will have an officer drive and stay up there with you until it's safe for you to come home"

"thanks"

*********************************

I sat in the lab break room watching the TV as they showed Drago's picture.

"Please Jay call me" I whispered to my phone. Carly was safe I was safe, I hope to god he's not dead or still searching for Drago. Carly really wanted to meet Jay but I couldn't tell her he might go to jail.

"Catherine there were shots fired at the Harvey residence" Grissom said.

There house was dark, as the night air the only thing you could see was the lone light inside, and the lights from the police cars.


	14. Mr Invincible

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please enjoy and Review!

* * *

Ch14: Mr. Invincible  
I stood behind the barricade and watched on in horror. You could hear a struggle, then a few gunshots everyone yelped in shock. But then you could hear the struggle resume.

"Captain Brass we need to take control of the house I have a plan..."

"no we need.."

"let me go inside, please Jim" I begged

"Catherine I can't let you go inside"

"Jim please!"

"get a vest..." he drawled I ran to get a vest and walked carefully inside. I hid around a wall.

"Who's there?" I heard Jay

"it's me Jay..."

"leave Miss Cate"

"I can't do that please Jay, who's armed?"

"I am but this bastard..."

"Jay... Please put the weapon down" I said Jay was aiming a gun at Drago

"I caught him trying to sneak in lucky Carly left, I'm glad you were able to find her"

"Jay please put the gun down" I begged

"listen to your whore!" Drago yelled, Jay kicked him right in the face.

"don't talk to her like that" Jay said as Drago got back to his feet

Jay was bleeding from his shoulder where he had been previously shot at, his chest was red and bruised, and exposed. I saw his shirt in the corner.

"Jay please" I begged "what would Carly think she wants to meet you?"

"how's my little girl?"

"she's beautiful looks just like"

"she's taken care of?"

"yea her family is real nice" he lowered the gun, Drago stood up.

"See your weak, you were weak then too and you are now! The KOB*K was your family until you decided to get 'clean'" Drago screamed he tried to grab the gun but him and Jay just fought. I ran to the door but it was stuck, when I saw Drago aiming the gun at me. Jay covered the muzzle of the gun as the bullet passed through his hand with ease. He yelped in pain, but was able to throw the weapon under the couch. Jay rolled away in pain as his hand gushed blood.

Drago came over to me and slammed me up against the wall, with tremendous force. Jay grabbed him through him down punching him with his good hand. Drago threw him down with ease he climbed over him grabbing a knife off the counter. He tried to stab Jay, I heard SWAT trying to break the door down. They were cutting each other, as they tried to stab each other.

The fighting stopped, and Drago fell off Jay. Drago had the knife sticking out of his neck by his clavicle. Jay crawled away struggling with his hand I crawled to him holding his head.

"Jay..." I cried he gave me a kiss.

"Please don't hate me... I love you so much" he whispered Drago came from behind Jay and stabbed him in the back. Jay's weakened body fell making a loud thud. Drago ripped the knife from his flesh, as his own blood sprayed everywhere. Drago went to stab him again, Jay rolled over onto my lap. He grabbed Drago's wrist, the SWAT broke down the door and shot Drago.  
Jay's eyes were pale, and looking around. He was covered in blood, and grasping for air.

"Jay hold on..."

"I'm... So... Sorry pl-ease... Don't..." he could barely speak.

"I don't hate you Jay, I don't I'm sorry I overreacted" I kissed his forehead holding him close. He started choking as the paramedics came and started helping him. Jay held my hand tight. His skin was so cold, he looked, not dead but the closest someone could be without dying.

*********************************

The waiting room at a hospital is the most emotionally draining place in the world. Other families getting news about their family member. Good or bad, watching the families be happy or being destroyed. Takes its toll on the waiting and unexpecting.

The worst thoughts ran through my mind, all of the 'what if' scenarios. What if he would be a vegetable? What if he... Died? What if he got some horrible infection that was incurable?! But I can't think those thoughts now I have to just wait. Jay has to be ok, he can't die after all this. I love him and now realize that I really need him.


	15. Amending the Heart

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please enjoy and review!

* * *

Ch15: Amending the Heart  
Finally what seemed like a lifetime, I saw Jay's doctor come out. 

"How is he?" 

"Out of all my years I have never seemed a body like his" 

"What do you mean?" I asked the doctor just became extremely creepy for that. 

"I found this from the most recent GSW but these from two other and by the scarring there years apart, we had to put several metal bars and screws to fix his hand... The knife hit the lung and nicked his spine" 

"Oh god... Is he paralyzed?" 

"We really don't know once he is in the recovery stage we will know for sure but that's not all" 

"What is it?" 

"His neck is broken, has been broken for sometime part of the bone is resting on his voice box... Did he have a rough voice? Kind of hoarse?" 

"Yea, his neck how has his neck been broken all this time, can you fix it?" 

"Oh we did but his voice soften up or remain the same we really what know until he is in the recovery stages" 

"Can I see him?"

"of course I'll have a nurse take you to his room"

Jay was kind of awake, he smiled at me with one eye open and the other partly open. He looked so cute, I couldn't help but smile back. He had oxygen tube are his nose and some IV's sticking out from his arms.

"Hey Jay how are you feeling?" I whispered I rubbed his forehead gently. Jay turned and looked at me, he opened his mouth and made a strange noise. He touched my hand squeezing it, he gave it a kiss.

"why is my voice so strange?" he said

"when did you break your neck?"

"that's what it's from that happened years ago, I didn't think it broke"

"what happened?"

"my mom hit me with a frying pan when I was like ten I think" he started coughing hard, he sat up I rubbed the side of his head.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Jay nodded and scooted over in the bed.

"it's been a while since you were in my arms come here miss Cate"

"Jay..."

"no miss Cate come here I have a lot of making up to do... Come here" I sat on the bed Jay hugged me.

"Jay if your doctor comes in"

"my doctor is a creep he might get off on it, I don't care" he said, I snuggled close to him careful of the tubes a wires leaving him. He kissed my forehead, and fell asleep.

"Goodnight Jay" I kissed him.

*********************************

My muse is going wild, do I see a proposal in the future?


	16. 3 weeks later

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please Enjoy!! I am starting a sequel I will tell you more in the last chapter.

A little comedic relief anyone. Please enjoy and Review I feel I scared you all off with 'Unwanted Protection' but there back together and very much in love please enjoy!

* * *

Ch16: 3 weeks later  
Jay was finally leaving the hospital. He couldn't walk yet but was going through extensive rehab.

"Ay miss Cate" Jay's voice changed slightly it was more deep. He tried often to fool around in the wheelchair but couldn't because of his hand.

"I want you to start to use these Mr. Heldon they'll help start rebuilding the muscle so you can walk again" the doctor said handing Jay a pair of crutches. A nurse came in and tried to be fluffing and cute with Jay, he signed the papers and took the medicine he would have to take. He needed for pain, to fight infections, and for his heart all this stress his mind and body went through.

Once the nurse left, Jay made this disgusting face, and shivered.

"Ayo miss Cate that broad is nasty... Eww did you see her trying to keep on this... Yuck! Come here" I sat next to him we started to make out "I want that nasty broad to come in and see what a fine woman I have"

"Ahh... Mr. Heldon you're free to go" the disappointed nurse said

"Sweet I'm ready to bounce out"

* * *

I pulled in a spot across the Harvey's house. Jay was kind of awake; once he saw where we were he gave me a puzzled look.

"Why are we here?" he asked

"your little girl has texted me every day to meet you"

"I can't, she probably hates me"

"Jay if she hated you why would she want to see you?"

"Miss Cate..." I took his good hand and bit it very lightly "You're so persuasive, what am I going to say to her sorry I gave you away to strangers I just couldn't raise"  
"maybe not be so blunt but maybe start as hi I'm your father I'd really like to find out how you're doing"

"do you know how many times I saw her at church and wanted to tell her I was her father?"

"Jay come on don't keep her waiting" I said ad the Harvey's came out.

"She's waited long enough" I got him his wheelchair; he wheeled himself up to the porch. "Hello John hello Laura" Jay said nervously, shaking their hands.

"How are you feeling?" Laura said tearing up.

"I'm... Getting there" he said he rolled his sleeves down, and scratched his head nervous.

"Well Carly is back here" John led us to a beautiful patio set. Carly was already out there Jay looked extremely nervous.

"Hello..." Carly said

"hi, Carly" Jay said as he stopped wheeling. Once we were seated we all sat in an awkward silence. Jay stared at Carly.

"We go to the same church don't we?" Carly asked bringing Jay back to earth.

"We use to but I stopped going"

"are you really my... Father?" Carly asked

"yes..." Jay said

"what was my mom like?"

"she was the nicest lady; she loved you so much... I remember we took you to the park and some little boy was pushing you and you were a strange baby you started walked at nine months. Your mom punched his father in the face; I was on parole so I couldn't hit him..." Jay said laughing Carly laughed a little "your mom was a cheerleader and a track star; she was the nicest person trying to help everyone. Everyone loved her... You remind so much of her"

"why did you give me away?"

"after your mom was killed I was a mess... I was still on parole... I didn't want to worry what would happen to you if I was killed or sent to prison I couldn't give you the best and that's what you deserve and you still do" Jay said "whether you hate me or not these people gave you way more then I could"

"I don't hate you... I respect you for making such a noble decision" she said Jay started tearing up

"you even talk like your moms" Jay said laughing

"so why are you in the chair?" she said wiping her own tears away

"I was stabbed in the back the knife nicked my spine and have I swelling around the spine. So I have to walk how to walk again, but I don't want to talk about that please Carly. I want to talk about your life" they talked for a few hours and then he fell asleep in the chair.

* * *

Once we pulled into my driveway Jay woke, and started talking as if still to Carly.

"Jay was home" I said as he stretched and he looked at me wide eyes. "Let me get your chair"

"nah miss Cate let me use the crutches... I have to be able to walk so I get take you out and wine and dine you like you deserve and want" he said grabbing the metal crutches he wobbles inside and flopped on my bed. I changed into one of his shirts, and slid into bed.

"How do you feel?" I asked propping up on one arm he pulled me on top of him.

"Better" he said kissing me I sat up on his lap. We held hands his bad hand had a pink cast on.

"I can't believe you got a pink cast" I said laughing

"I asked you what color you said pink... You know I don't get sarcasm" he said. "Miss Cate you're so beautiful" he lifted up my shirt.

"Jay!" I yelped in laughter, pushing my shirt down.

"What?" he said laughing, he was truly happier these last couple days. He kissed my hand.

"I have court in the morning"

"Miss Cate... I haven't been able to love on you in forever" he said pulling my shirt to him.

"Jay I wasn't going to sleep with you in the hospital bed"

"believe me I know" he said kissing me.

* * *

So I am thinking Marriage maybe even a little one? what do you want for Jay and Catherine?


	17. Baby Mama Drama

**Ch17: Baby Mama Drama**  
Please Review and Enjoy  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I woke up about 15 minutes before my alarm with a horrible stomach ache. I ran to the bathroom clutching my stomach. I threw up a couple times, my stomach pain turned to nauseas. Jay held my hair and placed a blanket over my shoulders. I noticed he didn't bring his chair or crutches; he sat next to me gently rubbing my back as he tried to wake up.

"Are you okay miss Cate?" he said yawning. As soon as I went to answer I threw up again. I rested my head on the toilet seat; Jay got me a cool wet wash cloth and put it on the back of my neck.

"Phew... I think that was it, where is your chair?"

"you scared me Miss Cate... I didn't bring it I don't need to all the time. How are you feeling?" Jay asked me flushing toilet.

"I need you to do me a favor?"

"anything, what do you need?" I wasn't expecting that as answer, but it was very sweet.

Was I sick, but this sickness felt different and familiar? Morning Sickness!!! Ahh oh my god was I pregnant?!

"I have to get ready for work, I need you to go to the drugstore and get a... Get a pregnancy test" I said nervously Jay's eyes grew wide.

"This isn't one of your sarcasm jokes is it?" he said with a smile "Miss Cate we were always protected you said you were on the pill and I always covered thus bad guy" Jay said I would have laughed but this was serious I remember the first time I was with Jay.

"We weren't always protected... You didn't use anything the first time and I was on antibiotics from the cuts and stuff... Oh my god what have I done?" I said running my hands through my hair. Jay hugged me.

"Easy Miss Cate I'll go get the tests for you don't start tripping until one of then comes back... Will you know, I'll be back"

Jay threw a hoodie and gym shorts on and grabbed his crutches and left. I jumped in the shower, I got dressed and put one of Jay's sweater and waited for him. I was running late for work but I didn't care my mind was preoccupied, how could I be pregnant. I walked over to the mirror and lifted up my shirt and looked at my stomach.

I couldn't be pregnant, maybe I was just sick. Of course I overreacted, but what if... Damn me and my "what if" thoughts. It's better to be safe than sorry, unfortunately Jay and I weren't safe. How could I be that stupid I already have a daughter and going strong with my career and now this? I didn't look pregnant but then again I could be only a few weeks pregnant... Stop that I'm going jinx myself!

Jay and I weren't even technically living together. He needed a place to stay until someone was able to start running the gang relief shelter again, Father Dennis was paralyzed from the waist down and still recovering.

I don't mind Jay staying with Lindsay and me, Lindsay loves him. He cleans, cooks, and a great lover, he's a perfect little house wife. Wife? What am I saying? Jay just needs to come back before my thoughts alone drive me crazy.

"Ayo miss Cate, pregnant or not you still have the sexiest belly" he gave my belly a kiss.

"Did you get it?"

"yea I brought a couple I didn't know what one to get, oh miss Cate check this out" he pulled a tube of tattoo removal cream. I gave him a stern look "for afterwards of course... So how's this stuff work?"

"Jay you bought five pregnancy tests, I only have one vagina"

"yea I know but I figured this was just as good as a second opinion... I didn't know what one was the best, Miss Cate this is the first time I had to do this"

"wait here..." I did my thing with them and handed some to Jay "if any of these turn blue or Have a positive sign I have to call the doctor" Jay sat on the couch yawning.

"Miss Cate... This one is blue" Jay said handing the test, as if dominoes two more tests ran positive. The others had no result.

"Oh my god..."

"what do we do now?" Jay said putting an arm around me kissing my forehead.

"I'll call my doctor set up an appointment, but I have to go to work... I'll call you after my doctor's appointment"

"ahh... Yeah call me" he said giving me a hug "it'll be alright"

"see you later"

"...love you" Jay said, I stopped and turned to him. I walked back giving him a hug and a passionate kiss.

"I love you too, I really do... I'll call you later" I left and Jay was smiling ear to ear.

Sorry I haven't updated in forever I have them on my iPod I have just been really busy. I was wondering should I make a sequel or this one just longer?


	18. Mind over Matter

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Sorry it's been so long I have had serious computer issues.

Please Enjoy and Review!

**Ch18: Mind over Matter**

A week later... My doctor's appointment went smoothly I think; now I had to just wait for his call for the results. I was just overreacting because if I was pregnant I would still be sick, and I wasn't. I was just waiting for the doctor to confirm it.

Jay and I were wrestling on the couch, it was my day off.

"Miss Cate..." Jay said as I hit him with a pillow. I had him pinned, his hands were stuck behind him and I was sitting on his chest. He yelped my name again; he freed one hand and started tickling me.

"Okay okay..." I said laughing, but just as he stopped I bit his clavicle.

"Miss Cate… you bit me there yesterday..." Jay freed his other hand.

"I love your pink cast" I said laughing, Jay smiled we held hands swinging them everywhere. Jay could only move his index and his thumb the rest of his fingers didn't work. Jay rolled over on top of me, he startled me. But when we wrestled Jay would only tickle me, I on the Other hand bit, pinched, and hit him with pillows.

Jay kissed me and we started to make out on the couch… until the phone rang. I wasn't going answer it but I saw it was my doctor; I rolled over under Jay and answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Hello Catherine this is Dr. Hilton we have the results of your test"

"Alright…"

"Catherine your pregnant"

"What?"

"I need you to come down as soon as possible for an ultrasound" I was shocked to say the least, Jay looked at me confused.

"How's today?" I asked quietly, Jay sensed something was wrong, so he sat next to me putting his arm around me.

"It's fine… I'll be waiting"

"Thank you doctor" I said hanging up.

"Is everything alright, Miss Cate?" Jay asked moving some hair out of my face.

"I am pregnant…" I said covering my face. Jay placed his hand over my stomach and kissed it gently. He moved my hands off my face. I was scared he would just leave, Eddie left when I told him I was pregnant with Lindsay an didn't come back until I was five months along. I didn't want him to leave.

"Why you covering your face?" Jay said

"Because I'm giving you the chance to run away now so I don't have to watch"

"Miss Cate I isn't going anywhere, I promise you. Why would you think I would leave?" Jay said confused

"I don't know… Eddie, he…"

"Is not like me at all, I'm going be the best father I can be. I promise you miss Cate I isn't going anywhere" Jay said kissing me.

"We got to go somewhere…"

"Where?" he said confused. Lindsay walked in home from school.

"Hi mommy, hi Jay" Lindsay said sitting between us. Lindsay loved Jay, and Jay treated her as if she was his own.

"How was school Lindsay?" Jay asked, Jay never called Lindsay Linds he saw it as my thing.

"It was alright… Steve made Tyler eat a crayon today it was gross but then Steve got in trouble and Mrs. Kipsie called his mom" Lindsay said trying to hide her giggles.

"Was it funny?" Jay said quietly

"Yeah!" Lindsay yelled laughing.

"Lindsay we have to go the doctor for mommy"

"Are you sick?" Lindsay asked

"No… but the umm… the doctor thinks mommy is… I'm pregnant" I said scared Lindsay had the biggest goofiest smile on her face

I was lying on the awful doctor bed thing waiting to be seen. Jay was trying to help Lindsay with her homework but she knew more about the topic then he did. It was so cute, Jay wasn't taking his online classes yet he didn't know if he was going to. Sometimes being smart isn't for everyone, Jay said to me.

Finally the doctor came in, I felt my stomach full of knots and Jay lightly squeezes my hand.

"Are you listening?" Lindsay asked giving him a similar look I gave him when he said something dumb.

"Hello Catherine it's been awhile"

"Yea..."

"I just want ask you a few questions"

"Sure"

"Do you have any idea how far along you are?"

"Maybe two... Three months... I really don't know"

"Did you drink any alcoholic beverages or smoke any cigarettes?"

"No no... Wait I had a few drinks at the police ball"

"Ok... Well today I'm going to do an ultrasound see if we can hear a heartbeat"

"Ok..." I said nervous, I looked down as the doctor squirted the cool jelly on my belly. I had a slight baby bump.

First we didn't see anything Jay watched very intently. Then, there was a white mesh at the screen. My uterus wasn't empty there was something inside. My doctor turned some knobs on the machine, the picture became more focus and you could kind of hear something.

"Congratulations Catherine, you're pregnant... Congrats it's twins" my doctor said excited.

"Oh my..." I covered my face, Jay kissed my fingers. The doctor wiped my belly cleaned; Jay picked me up and hugged me.

"I love you Miss Cate"

"I love you too Jay" I said back, my phone started to ring. Jay set me back down looking at the monitor with Lindsay. "Willows"

"It Grissom, are you with Jay Heldon?"

"Yea, why?" I asked, Grissom's voice was very sneaky and secretive.

"The ADA is here, in Brass' office... Jay is going to have to come down"

"What is it about?"

"Jay might be getting arrested, for the whole Drago incident" Grissom said sadly, I dragged this but it seemed inevitable.

"What time... What time do I need to bring him down?" I started to get upset, Jay turned.

"Now... There are officers at your house now; they just said you weren't there"

"I'll be in..." I shut my phone and covered my eyes.

"Are you alright? I thought you said it was your day off"

"It wasn't for me... They want to talk to you" Jay picked up Lindsay and his face changed.

"Drago..." he said quietly

"Yea..." I whispered, he looked like he had just died inside.


	19. Third Strike

Ch19: Third Strike

Jay nervously walked inside the department. I have never seen anyone so scared; we walked inside Brass' office. Jay sat down in a chair, the ADA looked at him sternly and Brass looked at me as if begging for forgiveness.

"So... What is this about?" Jay asked, Grissom looked as sad as Brass bit sat behind everyone.

"Father Dennis is dead" the ADA said, Jay looked deeply saddened.

"What? Ya lyin'" Jay yelled

"The paralysis took over his body he died earlier today... I'm so sorry" Brass said, Jay covered his face and cried quietly. He wiped his eyes and tried to compose himself. "Can you tell me what you know about the KOB*K?"

"That is a chapter in my life that is over" Jay said making me proud.

"Don't feed me any of that crap, he died because a member of KOB*K killed him... The paralysis he received when Krzysztof 'Drago' Rasklinkov shot him" the ADA said

"What do you want from me?"

"You didn't call police" Jay opened his mouth to speak but the ADA interrupted him "but instead you ran and held a man at gun point... How do we know that you weren't involved you acted like a criminal and now two men are dead"

"It's not the way you're making it sound... I called Catherine I didn't call the police because I was afraid of this happening"

"Afraid of what? Being held responsible of your crimes?" the ADA spat back, Jay covered his face trying to control his anger.

"I'm sorry..." Jay whispered to me running his fingers through his hair.

"Sorry? You weren't saying sorry when you held the alleged suspect at gun point" the ADA smelt blood and rushed in for the kill, Jay launched from his seat wanting nothing more than to punch that awful smirk off the ADA's face. He didn't though which showed me he changed.

"Drago was going to kill my daughter! I didn't want her to find out about me that why!" Jay yelled two uniform officers came in and restrained Jay.

"Officers take this banger away, arrest him for felony neglect and assault with a deadly weapon" the ADA said, as the officers handcuffed him.

"What?" Jay yelled, I stood up trying to hug Jay and kiss him.

"Felony neglect!" that would be Jay's third strike which meant a life sentence for Jay.

"Jay.." I cried as they tried to drag Jay away, I ran and kissed him.

We kissed it was just like our first kiss powerful with emotion. Grissom pulled me away, I was a mess.

"I love you Miss Cate... I love you so much... Please don't ever forget that" Jay said, and he was gone. I sobbed into Grissom's shirt.

"And you? CSI Willows... I will be talking to your lab director about your careless..."

"Listen here you little punk you're an ADA... Okay? I haven't violated any rules and for one Jay didn't neglect any people he sought the doctor help, and Drago mentally and physically assaulted Jay. And if you do it is at least probation!" I said wiping my tears away, I hate these new ADAs we get always thinking they know the law when they don't.

I was going to yell at him so more but I felt sick again, I rushed to the bathroom. I barely made it, I threw up then cried.

"Catherine I'm so sorry" Grissom said, hugging me. "I didn't know he was going to be arrested... I'm sorry"

"Grissom I just found out I was pregnant and now Jay... Jay is going to prison, for a bogus charge" I cried, Grissom looked shocked to say the least. Jay was going to jail... had would I raise this baby or babies by myself!

"Catherine we can go to his arraignment… they shouldn't get further then that come on" Grissom said bringing me to my feet.

I'll update soon! Please Review!


	20. Blood Money

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please Enjoy and review!

Ch20: Blood Money

I sat nervously in court waiting for Jay to come out. There he was, he had shackles on his wrists and ankles.

"Jay..." I cried giving him a big hug. He smiled kissing my forehead.

"I'm fine..." he whispered, Grissom pulled my away to sit next to him, Brass, and Nick.

"Case number 9417-41 People v. Jayson Heldon, one count of felony negligent homicide and assault with deadly weapon"

"How does the defendant plea?"

"Not guilty" Jay's attorney said

"May I hear the people on bail?"

"Remand, the defendant is a known flight risk..."

"Absurd, the defense motions that all charges be dismissed, my client didn't negligent anyone he got the victim help, and acted in self defense when attacked by a murderous criminal"

"Save it for trial I will decide on the matter tomorrow morning, but the matter of bail still needs to be made. Do I hear any objections to the People's request?"

"Yes I object it's excessive"

"I agree" the Judge

"One million dollars and if he is to make bail he has to surrender his passport" the ADA said starring hard at Jay, Jay turned and looked at me. I love Jay, but a million dollars is a lot of money.

"I'll make you part way... Bail is set at $750,000 and if you are to make bail you have to surrender your passport and were an ankle monitor... I'll hear the next case" the judge said banging the gavel, $750,000 dollars is still a lot of money... Money I don't have. Jay's attorney talked to him, I came over as Jay's attorney left. The CO took over the shackles off Jay; Jay hugged me picking me right off the ground.

"Ay don't worry" Jay whispered, I realized I was crying again. He wiped my tears away gently kissing my cheek.

An officer came over and put an ankle monitor on Jay's right ankle. Jay signed a paper, and shook his lawyer's hand.

"Behave Jay... I'll call you to talk to you about trial" his lawyer said shaking Jay's hand.

"Are you ready to go?" Jay turned and looked at me and smiled.

"You paid bail?" I asked Jay was never one who was strapped for cash, but he never looked like the type to who had that kind of money.

"No I'm escaping... Now cmon, just kidding... Of course I paid bail"

"Jay that's a lot of money..."

"Don't worry I have money but I'm not missing you and these babies...

I told you I wasn't going anywhere," Jay said.

I watched Jay sleep; I realized that I don't know him. I mean sure I know stuff about but I don't know him.

I ran my hand over his chest, so parts of hi skin had lightened from the tattoo removal cream. Jay had a lot of scars, on his chest too and he was still strong after that has happened.

"Babe... What's wrong?" Jay asked in a harsh whispered.

"Nothing..." I said laying my head on his arm, he rolled over.

"Now I'm getting pretty good at your sarcasm... Look I'm really sorry about today; I wish you didn't have to see that"

"...where did you get that kind of money?" I asked, he looked confused at me.

"Why?" he asked

"It's just a question..." my mood changed, he looked almost offended.

"Umm... I have been saving it ever since I was little, I mean if anything good came out of me being a KOB*K boy... I have enough money to last me and you and Lindsay and the twins for awhile" Jay said looking at me stern and he stopped rubbing my arm.

"How much money do you have?" I asked picking at my nails not making eye contact.

"I don't know... Enough... Maybe seven or eight million, something like that, why?"

"How'd you get all that money?" saving it my ass, I had no idea Jay had that much money or anything near that.

"Why? Can we talk about this in the morning I'm really tired" Jay asked, he rolled away from me.


	21. 4 months later

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please Enjoy and review!

I will upload more chapters for this story and Morning after later today. Please Review do you like were the story is heading? After the birth of the children I will make a sequel.

Ch21: 4 months later

I'm seven months along, and absolutely huge. My stomach is massive, my breasts are big, my back kills, and I have had crazy appetite switches. And too make matters even worse, Jay and I weren't on exactly speaking terms. His trial was starting and he was stressing, and he took over the gang relief shelter. Causing us too fight constantly.

Today however I was sitting in the break room yesterday was the last day I could work in the field. I was watching TV, and doing paperwork.

I got up and started walking around usually I would walk over and chit chat with Greg and the rest of the lab rats.

"Catherine!" I heard someone yelled and I turned around it was Eddie.

"Catherine!"

"What?" I said back his eyes widened when he saw my big pregnant belly.

"So it's true... You're having the hoodlum's child" he said coming closer.

"That's none of your business"

"Yea it is because now when Lindsay comes over all she talks about is having a brother or sister"

"Well she will have both"

"Both? What do you mean...? Both?"

"I am pregnant with a boy and a girl"

"You're really going to raise a kid with him, he's been arrested he's a criminal"

"Yeah I am" I hope "you've been arrest... Jay does way more for Lindsay then you, Jay will make a great father"

"You let Lindsay around him? Where is she now?" he said grabbing my arm.

"At school... Let go of me!" I said trying to pull my arm away but he tightened his grip. Out of nowhere Jay pushed Eddie away, Eddie nearly fell and Jay always seemed to find me when I was trouble.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jay said he stood in front of me protecting me. Grissom grabbed Eddie and Brass tried to push Jay back, he was wearing a dark blue suit which looked very nice on him.

"Jay... Stop!" I said grabbing his arm Brass tried to push Jay back.

"Why are you pushing on me? Get this dude outta here!" Jay said.

"No! No! I'm not going anywhere! She is letting this criminal by my daughter... Anymore!" Eddie pushed forward and tried to swing at Jay. Jay pushed him down.

"Eddie gets out of here!" Grissom said I was pulling Jay's arm, on his good hand so he wouldn't punch Eddie; he had to wear a special brace on his other hand.

"Fine!" Eddie pushed off Grissom "tell me how it feels... Knowing your little girlfriend has drifted away and is pregnant with this thug's child... Oh my fault children! You're a whore!" Eddie yelled, Jay pushed against Brass.

"Dude I swear to god!" Jay yelled, I was able to turn him around. I lightly touched his face, trying to calm him down. I could feel his anger seeping through his pores. Eddie finally left; Brass and Grissom escorted him out.

"Thanks..." I whispered looking down, things between Jay and I had changed we still lived together and loved each other it wasn't like before.

"Don't mention it... Are you alright?" Jay asked he seemed tired.

"I'm fine... Did you talk to your lawyer?" Jay was testifying tomorrow, he seemed nervous and tired. Between me Lindsay the shelter

AND the trial he had no energy left. I mean no energy Jay hasn't touched me since he found out I was pregnant. He thinks it will hurt the baby but COME ON! From twice a week to cold turkey is killing me.

"Yea..." he said back quietly.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I figured you haven't eaten yet... You want to get a bite to eat?"

"Sure..."

At the restaurant Jay and I were stone frozen. We were afraid to speak thinking it would lead to another fight. Then our waitress came over, she was a petite blonde.

"Hi my name is Bethany I'm going to be y'all waitress tonight... Is there anything I can get y'all to start off with?" yuck I hate her; the only person that can speak in a southern accent to me is Nick Stokes not some Bethany yuck! God damn hormones make me so bitchy. But the way Jay looked at her... I feel extremely jealous. I started to cry lightly in my hands.

"Can you give us a second?" Jay said, she left, and I could hear Jay sigh.

"What do I embarrass you?" I said yelling through tears. Jay covered his face taking a deep breath; I got up and left the table.

"Babe..." Jay said running after me "Miss Cate stop!" he caught me as I tried to leave in my Denali. He wouldn't let me shut my door.

"Jay, move!" I cried.

"No! It has been so... So bad these last couple months, what can I do to make it better?" he said

"Jay..."

"Catherine, listen to me. I... I... We are having twins and I don't want it to be like this when they come here. I miss the way it uses to be, what can I do to change it?"

"...marry me..." I whispered I have no idea where came from, or why I said it. Jay smiled devilishly.

"Well, before you stormed out..." Jay got on one knee and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring, the rock was huge and the band was gold, oh gosh it was beautiful. "Miss Cate, I love you so much, will you marry me?"

"Oh Jay it's beautiful, yes I will marry you" we hugged and kissed but that's as far as we went. We aliped that day I don't know what we were thinking but I'm Catherine Heldon.

However our rocking road had just begun unfortunately, our fights started easier and got louder.


	22. Jay meets Sam

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_**Please enjoy and Review!**_

**Ch22: Jay meets Sam**

The next day I took off, between my hormonal imbalance and the sexual frustration I am feeling I am tore up. However I find it funny that I'm pregnant and Jay's shirts still don't fit that there still too big. Jay was working at the shelter and the judge was sick so Jay was testifying first thing tomorrow morning.

Anyway I was eating a peanut butter, dill pickle, and potato chip sandwich. Wearing Jay's tee-shirt lying in the bed, watching the news. My phone started to ring, which scare the daylights out of me.

"Hello?" I said

"Mugs, your mother just told me you're pregnant and somebody told me you were just married... What is going on?"

"Hi Sam, I thought I told you..."

"No way, there's no way that I would have not remembered that... How far along are you?"

"7 almost 8months"

"Mugs why didn't you tell me? Is it true you're married?"

"Yea... But don't tell mom I wanted to tell her"

"When? On their graduation... Or when you divorce the guy"

"One she knows in pregnant and two Jay and I are having dinner with her tonight"

"Jay is he your husband?"

"Yea..."

"Well I'm coming too I want to meet this punk see if he's worthy."

"He is Sam"

"I'll be the judge if that" Sam hung up the phone. As if on cue Jay came in the room, he hopped onto bed next to me.

"Hey babe..." Jay said turning his baseball cap backwards, he's the only one I know that can wear a baseball cap and a suit. Today however he wore a light blue suit with stripes and his hat matched. Blue rim but the rest of it was black.

"Hey..."

"Shouldn't you get ready we have lunch with your moms in a bit, and your still in your jamas"

"I was getting up now... Oh your meeting my somewhat father today" I sat up

"Oh... Ah all right"

"He wasn't too happy when he found out we eloped"

"I would figure that... But one day we will a real wedding" Jay said kissing me; we started kissing me like we use too. I slowly pulled away, scratching his neck lightly.

"I should go get ready..." I said, I gave him another kiss, Jay quickly rolled onto his stomach. "Are you alright?"

"ahh, yeah fine" he said looking away. I took off my shirt and throw it at him, the shirt slid over his eyes. "ahh miss Cate... You kill me"

I wore an ugly maternity shirt it was the only thing that fit. I thought as I was big with Lindsay but having twins is nothing to compare that too. Holy mackerel was I big. Jay held my hand as we walked inside, I looked around trying to find my mom and Sam.

"there she is... Oh gosh I look like crap too"

"miss Cate you look fine don't stress it" Jay said, we walked to the table.

"hello..." Jay said to my mom

"hello Jayson, this is Sam Braun" my mom said introducing Sam.

"hello Mr. Braun"

"hello Jayson..." Sam said shaking Jay's hand. "so... How long have you guys been dating?" Sam said, Jay looked at me with a look I have seen many times. It was the look that he had when Lindsay was explaining her homework to him pure cluelessness.

"umm... Maybe 9 or 10 months?" even though it was really like however far along I was. Either Jay didn't know or he was trying not to make it sound like a one night stand turned to lifetime commitment.

"so what do you do for a living?"

"right now I'm renovating a gang relief shelter for reformed gang members, I run the shelter"

"oh... Oh, so are you able to provide for mugs?"

"of course, of course"

"and Lindsay? Do you treat her with respect, her father is a waste of flesh I expect you to treat her better than what her father does and the ones that are expected"

"he treats her like she's her own" I added.

"I'm glad, I'm really glad but if you change expect a beat down I expect you to always treat her with the upmost respect and Lindsay there my babies" Sam said, my mom held his hands.

"oh Sam... Don't scare the poor kid geez"

We enjoyed a meal and all parted ways.

That night I awoke, Jay was awake sitting on the side of the bed holding his head. I gently scratched his back climbing up resting on his shoulders.

"hey..." I said groggy

"hey..." he said kissing my arm, "why are you awake?"

"my pillow moved... What's wrong?"

"I'm really nervous about tomorrow... I have never had to testify. This might sound weird but I have never really got this far before in trial I usually pleaded out... They can just ask me anything?" Jay said nervously as he looked at me.

"there only suppose to ask questions regarding the charges" I said trying to comfort him, he covered his face taking another deep breath.

The next morning, Jay threw up twice getting ready. I have never seen Jay like this before ever. Even after all we been through he has never been so nervous. He was sweating like a whore in church but more like an ex-con in court. As we walked inside the courthouse Jay turned to

hugging me.

"miss Cate... No matter what happens remember that I love you"

"I know that, Jay why are you soon nervous?" I asked sitting down on a bench.

"I have done really horrible things in my past, but that's not who I am now... I just don't want you to leave, please miss Cate..." he said crying kneeling in front of me, I grabbed him and hugged him tight. "I'm... Scared... What do I need to do? Tell me what I need to do... Because I don't know, I don't want you to leave... Please miss Cate" I rubbed the back of his head. I have never seen Jay this upset before. My strong tough husband is this weak vulnerable mess in front of me, at the fright that I would leave.

"I want you to just tell the truth, I promise I won't leave"


	23. On the Record

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please enjoy and Review!

Ch23: On the Record

"defense calls Mr. Jayson Heldon" Jay's attorney called, Jay nervously walked to the witness' box.

"do you swear to tell the whole truth so help you god?" the bailiff read, Jay looked at me, then back to the bailiff. His contorted hand barely stayed in the bible.

"I do..." Jay uneasily sat in the box.

"can you state your name an occupation for the court please?"

"Jayson Heldon and I run a gang relief shelter for reformed gang members"

"how long have you been in charge of the shelter?"

"just recently, after father Dennis... died I took over the renovating and stuff"

"Father Dennis?"

"he ran the local church; he got me a loan to go back to school. He helped me leave the game and get clean"

"can you please tell the court what happened on the night on April 26th, 2000" that was the ball.

"my girlfriend at the time, she's my wife now, he dropped me off at the shelter and I was attacked"

"by who?"

"the gang I was formerly a member of"

"do you know who led the attack?"

"Drago..."

"Krzysztof Rasklinkov, he attacked you"

"yea..."

"Can you tell the court what happened April 27th 2000?"

"I was at the shelter with Father Dennis talking with him"

"do you mind telling us what you talked about?"

"I told him I thought that someone had been following me and miss... I mean my wife, I was afraid that I was putting he endangered. He was trying to get me to call the police" Jay said taking a deep breath.

"why didn't you?"

"I was in the gang I knew firsthand what happened to someone who turned on their boys!" Jay said excitedly

"you were afraid of retaliation?"

"yes" Jay said as if like a duhh.

"the defense rests" Jay's attorney said, the ADA stood up, and walked toward the jury.

"how many times have you been arrested?"

"I don't know maybe 12 times..." holy crap Jay never told me that.

"actually 14 times including this one" the ADA informed. Jay looked at me; I gave him a weak smile trying to reassure him. "can you tell the court what you have been arrested for?"

"auto theft, assaults, trespassing, and drugs I never used and that part of my life is over..."

"moving on if you don't mind..." the ADA interrupted "your first arrest occurred when?"

"I was fifteen..."

"what happened?"

"I attacked my math teacher"

"were you a member of the KOB*K at that time?"

"yes but I'm no longer a..."

"and you said in previous testimony that 'Drago' was also a KOB*K

'boy', did you know him?"

"yes he was, a general"

"general?"

"he runs... Ran the foot soldiers who did the dirty work"

"dirty work? Forgive me I was never in a gang"

"foot soldiers are gang members that just joined; dirty work was drugs, prostitutes, and hurting people"

"hurting people? Has anyone ever died because of the foot soldiers?" Jay looked away refusing to make eye contact with anyone. "Mr. Heldon was you ever a foot soldier with did dirty work?"

"yes..." Jay barely whispered it.

"speak up"

"yes!" Jay yelled

"we can tell from your record you have hurt people, have you ever killed anyone?" Jay looked away, Jay had never been charged with a murder. Jay took a deep breath covering his face, he couldn't look at me. "have you ever killed anyone?" The ADA said leaning over the witness box looking sternly at Jay.

"I... I... I'm invoking my fifth amendment right..." Jay said to the ADA, Jay barely was holding it together.

"huh... Typical punk" the ADA said with a smirk.

"oh what you think you know what it is like? I'm sorry that I wasn't an upstanding member of society. I did the best I could do to survive, I have been homeless, I have been shot, stab, jumped, and hit by a car. And I couldn't go to the police because they saw me the same way you see me, you don't know the first thing about me! I have done horrible things in my past but I have changed... I'm married and my lovely wife is expecting, I'm not the same man I use to me. And the awful night I lost my closest friend and almost my own life!" Jay testified. The ADA left speechless, as was everyone in the courtroom.

"the people rest" the ADA said sitting back down.

"that is all today, Mr. Heldon you are dismissed today. We will resume in the morning" the judge banged the gavel; Jay got up and walked right to me.

Jay didn't say a word that whole night, but all I could think of was did he ever kill anyone. I think he could tell, I assume that's why he refused to speak. We sat in my bed Jay had the remote but the TV wasn't on we just sat watching the wall.

"ask me already please!" Jay cried, the guilt flowing through him. I turned my eyes became glassy, as were his.

"Jay, have you ever killed anyone?"

"yes... I'm so sorry" he cried

"how... How many?"

"why what does that have to do with anything?"

"it will give some peace at mind!"

"four..."

"four people!" I said shocked, Jay covered his face taking a deep breath.

"yes..."

"wh... How?"

"why does it matter you already know that I'm a monster now?"

"Jay please tells me about them" he opened to disagree "Jay!" I said holding his face.

"the first happened when I was 17... A red came in our block, there were some old timers there... They asked me to get rid of him, we fought him pulled a knife so I pushed him into the road and he was hit by a car..." I was so shocked I just never thought Jay had ever hurt anybody that badly before, let alone four times.

"the second time... My sister Monica she called it was late her... Her boyfriend beat her and threatening to rape her... I went over there and he was hitting her I grabbed him he pulled out a gun... We struggled there was a loud pop and... The guy's face turned inside" Jay said his voice cracked. Jay ran his hands through his hair nearly pulling it out. "after that, some of his boys came over they jumped me... That's were I got this..." he showed a scar on his upper chest. I held his hand tight, he pulled his hand away. "I can't... I'm sorry" he stood up looking away guilt eating away at him.

"Jay..."

"What! All you need to know is I'm a monster because I know that's what you are thinking. Is that what you want to hear?" Jay said crying

"no... Because you are not a monster"

"yes I am... I have sent dozens of people into harm's way, some died and were hurt at my hands..."

"Jay you are not a monster because if you were you would have this

effect on you... The next one?"

"in prison, the Aryan brotherhood tried to recruit me... I told them to go to hell several times, one time in chow a couple of the brothers attacked the guards then the leader he attacked me with a shank. I took it from him and stabbed him I ran away to the other side of the cafeteria. It was complete chaos; I felt something hit me in the back of my head... I woke up two days later in the infirmary"

"the last one?" it was strange I didn't see Jay as a killer but he was... I mean he just told heehaws. I felt compelled to learn about them and the reason why.

"I can't..." Jay said, he cried into hands. He ran his fingers through his hair, he started hyperventilating. I hugged him, he tried to roll away but I squeezed him tight.

"you will feel better if you tell me I promise" I said through my own tears.

"it's different than the rest... After Lauren died, Lauren is Carly's mom, everything changed. I was called into a meeting by the FF... Founding Father it's a stupid rank given to the oldest member with the most experience now it's called a Minuteman or MM,"

"that was your rank..."

"...I know how you think I got it; he called me into a meeting the day after her funeral... He told he was responsible for the drive by were Lauren died... I don't know I just snapped, I don't know what happened the gun was just in my hand... He was trying to say something, but I unloaded on him... Then I just threw the gun at him and left for Lauren's grave..." Jay

said weakly. We hugged, and slept on the floor.

**Review** please the next chapter will be the last. I will put out a sequel if that is **what you want**?


	24. Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please enjoy and Review!

Ch24: Time

Two months later... These between Jay and I were kind of better or at least I thought so. After that night our trust was more evident and stronger than ever before but it was just a little weird around each other. I mean hell I got my wish I know him and stuff about him.

Today however Lindsay, Jay, and I were all lying on my bed, talking about baby names. I liked Evelyn Marie but Jay thought it sounded old.

"Jay... What about... Megan or Emily?"

"Emily is nice... Yea I like Emily"

"Me too... I have a friend named Emily and she's nice" Lindsay added, we all waited for Eddie to pick her up. I was due by the end of the week.

"Emily Ann" I said "what about her brother? Her brother needs a name"

"What do you think?"

"...what do you think?"

"I don't know something unique... Chance" he said with a smile

"Chance... What?"

"Chance Holbrooke"

"I love it" I said "it makes him unique already"

"Mom daddy is here!" Lindsay said grabbing her book bag full of her clothes and running out. I gave her a kiss and sent her on her way with Eddie the evil man that I detest. I walked back into my room to see Jay asleep on my bed.

"Jay how can you be asleep?" I said I climbed on his lap.

"I'm not..." he said putting his hands on my thighs he didn't even open his eyes.

"Jay..." I said sinisterly, I pushed his thermal shirt up and tied his sleeves to his hands and tied them to the headboard. "Jay..." he seemed to hear me that time, his eyes shot wide.

"Oh miss Cate... They call it bed rest for a reason" Jay said between kisses.

"Why were in bed?" I said biting his lip

"This isn't exactly resting" he said kissing me. Then I felt this strange release beneath me, I looked down it looked like someone dumped a bucket of water on mine and Jay's lap. "Miss Cate..." he said confused.

"Oh my gosh Jay my water just broke!" I yelled then I felt this surge of pressure go through my body I hissed squeezing my stomach. I jumped off his lap; I clutched my stomach and groaned as another pain came.

"Miss Cate!" Jay struggled trying to untie his hands. I frantically tried to pack a bag, I heard a board snap and I saw ripping his shirt off. "Miss Cate goes to the car" Jay said pulling me slightly. I wobbled slowly, as soon as I got outside Jay scooped me up and rushed me to the car. He had a black thermal on partly and faded jeans, he buckled me in and we took off.

"I have to call Grissom..."

"Ah here use my phone... Keep your breathing chill remember what the lady said" Jay handed me his phone. I was almost hyperventilating.

"Grissom..." I said as another contraction came.

"Catherine is this you?"

"Grissom it's time! Holy shit! Ahhhh... Grissom it's time!"

"Oh my... Umm oh boy, are you on the way to the hospital?"

"Yes! Jay is taking me" I said Jay nearly crashed because of the person in front of us. "Hey get off the road!" I said yelling.

"I'm on a case right now, I think Nick is off I'll call him give me a few hours I'll be there soon"

"Alright..." I said controlling my breathing. The contraction passed and I relaxed a little but my adrenaline was racing through my veins.

"You alright? We are almost there"

"The contraction passed, how far are we?"

"Five minutes" the minutes felt like hours. Finally, I wobbled in the hospital pushing people out of my way.

"Where is my doctor?" I yelled as a nurse came "I'm in labor!" I said as a contraction hit hard.

"Ma'am comes with me," a nurse said bringing me too a triage room, Jay followed. "Change into this... I'm going to have a nurse come in here while I find the OBGYN on call" the nurse scurried off. I changed a tried to sit on the triage sit on the bed.

"Hello I'm Lisa, what is your name?"

"Catherine Willows..." I said between breaths waiting for the contraction to pass.

"Okay Catherine has you had any complications, we should be aware of..."

"No... No"

"No complications, ok I need you to sit back?" the nurse inspected me.

Jay held my hand, and I squeezed it as another contraction came. I screamed as this one hurt way more than the others.

"I... I... Don't like... Emily Ann..." I said between breaths

"You don't like her" Jay said confused

"No I don't like... the name?"

"What name do you want?"

"McKenna Lynne..."

"I love it..." Jay said kissing my sweaty forehead. The OBGYN came in with a wheelchair.

"Hello Catherine, I am Dr. Prado we are going to bring you to a different room. Is this the father?" the doctor said holding his hand out to shake his hands. Jay could barely shake his hand.

"Yea... This is my husband Jay" I said sitting in the chair. In the room the nurses hooked me up to an IV and all sorts of monitors.

"Catherine, what are you expecting?"

"A boy... And a girl"

"Great, alright Catherine, I want you to try to walk around. Your contractions far enough apart and you aren't dilated enough... So if you walk it could help" as he said that, Nick and Sara came in.

"Oh my gosh Catherine I can't believe your having twins" Sara said almost crying, she sat on the bench while Nick rested on the window sill. As Jay helped me walk, I rubbed my belly hard.

"Grissom called me a little while ago; I got here as soon as I could... He had an emergency hearing on the Sheppard case" Nick added. Jay's phone rang.

"Hello..." Jay said I tried to listen to who the other was but couldn't. "Roger I can't talk now, I'm at the hospital... what's wrong? I am fine, I promise" I heard a man crying on the phone, Jay stopped walking. "Remember Miss Cate, she is having babies... I'll call you afterwards ok" Jay hung up, and turned his phone off.

"Who was that?" I asked, there was an uneasy tension in the room.

"It was my brother, Kyle but everyone calls him Roger he has... special needs" Jay said "he wants to stop by later"

"Why does he come now?" I said walking with him.

"He is really sensitive... He doesn't like yelling or a lot of people he gets overwhelmed easy" he said, Brass came in.

"Good I didn't miss it..." Brass said like 'it' was a show.

"It?" I contraction came and I swung my hand back and hit Jay between the legs. "Here comes another one!" Jay kneeled right over, as Sara laughed, Brass and Nick winced.

"Ahhh... Miss Cate" Jay said

"I'm sorry" then another contraction came, and I scratched Jay's neck hard and drew blood... A little.

"Are you mad at me?" he said, covering his neck.

"Oh... This baby is coming now!" I screamed, Lisa escorted me too the bed with Jay's help. Everyone else waited in the waiting room. Lisa looked down to inspect me, Jay took his hand away and switched it with his bad hand, and Jay had little feeling in that hand. Which I guess came in handy. But oh god, these contractions are killing me!

"Ok Catherine, I'm going to get the OBGYN..." I screamed as another contraction came hard! "Catherine you are almost fully dilated just hangs in there alright.

"Oh my god!" I said clinching my stomach, as another contraction came. I flailed my arms around wildly in pain; I felt my hand crash into something. The OBGYN came in with a whole team with doctors. I saw Jay turn and his eye was red and squinted shut. I started to cry, moan and groan as these doctors inspected me.

"Holy shit! What is my... vagina a... free show?"

"Alright Catherine, I'm going need you to push soon" I sat up and Jay and Lisa both pushed my legs back.

"Catherine I need you to push" Lisa said I pushed Jay looked down his eyes widened. "Push!" Lisa said I screamed, Jay rested his head on the bed and started swaying. "One more big push Catherine, come on" I pushed with all my might and felt a huge relief. Following baby cries, then another pain with an urge to push. Jay looked and I grabbed his shirt, and whimpered.

"Chance Holbrooke..." Jay whispered, I screamed in his face as I pushed Jay looked pale and rested his head down.

"Alright Catherine I need you to push" Lisa said, I was so exhausted I didn't know if I could. I tried to push but McKenna did not want to come out. 5 pushes later and her little cries fill the room.

Then there was a loud thud, and Jay finally fainted he had been fighting it for almost an hour. Lisa went with Chance and McKenna, as my doctor checked on Jay. I drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later I awoke and everyone was outside with Jay, and the babies.

"Jay..." I whispered faintly, Jay came in with a baby, wrapped in a pink blanket. I sat up and saw the beautiful baby girl McKenna; Jay slid the baby into my arms.

"I love you so much" he said kissing my forehead "And... um... sorry I passed out" Jay said scratching his head.

"It's fine... Where is my son?" I said to him, Jay had a bump on his head, a semi black eye, and a scratch mark on his neck. "Jay wait" I said he came right back and I kissed him.

"Whoa... Whoa not in front of the kids?" Nick said bringing in Chance handing him to me. Both of them slept so quietly and sweetly, it made me tired again. I closed my eyes and felt Jay remove the Chance and

McKenna. I fell back asleep.

I awoke still feeling tired; I saw Jay and another man. The man was sitting down, and Jay handed him Chance.

"Roger, you have to hold him like this don't move... Ok?" Jay whispered the man nodded vigorously the man looked bigger then Jay, and had jet black hair. "Roger, do you understand?"

"Yes... Jay-Jay-Jayson can-n I please hold the ba-by?" Roger whined, Jay placed Chance in Roger's arms. "Jayson... He, he is... He is just like yo-u" Roger stuttered. "I... I-I mean... He umm, looks just like yo-u" I sat up and stretched. Oh my goodness was I sore. Jay sat next to me, I held his hand as Roger talked to Chance.

"How did you sleep?" Jay asked kissing my forehead.

"Good... Is this your brother?"

"Yea..."

"Is he talking to..."

"Yes he is, he's special... He's the reason, well the real reason I joined the KOB*K, he needed protection. No one would pick on him once they realized who I was... The babies are fine, there healthy weight and they are fully developed. I love you Miss Cate" Jay kissed me and

I felt our passion come back.

"I love you too"

Sorry it took so long for me to update I completely forgot. I really hope you enjoyed my story. There will be a sequel it is called _No Gangster Love _please tell me what you would like me to include but this is what I have so far. this story will happen post-GD six years later, Carly helps with the babies which means jealousy, Catherine is suspicious about Jay's work habits and thinks he has gone back with a gang or worst cheating and she starts to doubt why they even got married, police start investigating Jay and the KOB*K makes return. That is what I have so far, so be on the lookout please. Hope you enjoyed my story.


	25. No Gangsta Love

Make Sure You check out Miss Cate's sequel No Gangsta Love heres a preview of what they've been up to.

Chance and McKenna are starting the first grade, they missed their father when he went to prison and it broke my heart.

Carly is going to UNLV I don't remember her degree but her and Lindsay are alright friends. Lindsay is starting the eighth grade and likes boys. The thought alone scares me and Jay has already offered to hurt any future boyfriends.

Jay and I are friends now but I don't think we can be together again after everything that has happens.

Jay drops the twins off at the lab on Mondays to check in with his probation officer.

"Hey Chance, hey McKenna" I hear Grissom say from the hallway. McKenna runs into my office followed by Chance, Chance looks exactly like Jay with the exception of a cute set of dimples.

Jay leans in the doorway, the only time we see each other is here at the lab.

Jay isn't allowed to come to my house because of the Domestic Violence arrest.

"Hi Mommy!" they say in unison as I hug them both, Warrick stared Jay down.

Warrick hates Jay web before the whole arrest but the arrest set Warrick over the edge. Warrick comes to my office everytime Jay comes to the lab.

"How are you guys?" I say kissing them.

"Look at the shoes daddy gotted me they light up" McKenna said stomping her foot I ran my fingers through her wavy blonde hair two blonde hair blue eyed babies I love my babies.

"Mines is better" Chance said he had a slight lisp.

"I think there both cool" I say, to prevent a fight between the two of them.

"Warrick is going to take you to the break room... I'll be there in a minute ok"

"Ok... I'll beat you Chance"

"No way Jose" they took off again, Warrick followed bumping into Jay. Jay looked at the ceiling releasing a loud sigh, Jay was not welcomed here but had to bring the twins here often.

"I'll be back in a couple hours" he said leaving. Prison changes people Jay has spent half his life in prison I wonder what he would be like if he grow up in a different setting. He is the perfect example of nature or nurture? After his last time in prison however I believe he went back to the gang, after everything he went back.

He still has the purple star tattoo on his neck, you can faintly see the KOB*K written on his jaw line. But then again his one hand still doesn't work except for his thumb and index finger and he limps when he walks. With reminders like that I don't understand how someone like that could go back to that.

Jay picks up the twins a few hours later like he said he would. We rarely talk to each other.

Grissom hands out cases shortly after the twins leave.

"Nick and Sara you have a double out in Henderson suspected homicide-suicide"

Nick jumps up and takes the slip.

"I'm driving" he said he's almost back to his old self but still a little PTSD like.

"Warrick and Catherine 419 in the projects Brass has the location"

We walk outside and there are two uniform officers playing monkey in the middle with Jay's keys. I see Warrick smile as Jay is being teased; everyone at the department knew what Jay had done.

Jay pushes the officer hard and next thin the officer knew his feet were touching the sky. His partner tackles Jay as Warrick and I run to them, Warrick pushes the officer off and slams Jay against the car.

"Damn..." Jay says as Warrick searches him. I help the officer up and it's none other than Sergeant Michael he's new to our department and has a wee bit crush on me. He knows about Jay and knows that I'm seeing Chris.

"Sergeant Michael, you and your partner get out of here before I get Brass!" the officers ran off, I picked up Jay's keys and hand them to him. He took then and shook off of Warrick's grip, they starred each other down I pushed Jay in his car and pulled Warrick away.


End file.
